NACÍ PARA AMARTE
by luzbellax
Summary: es la historia de nessie cuando se impronta de jacob cuando lo ve por 1ra vez bajando las escaleras de la mansion cullen y todo lo que vive a su lado desde ese momento hastta el dia de su boda
1. Chapter 1

**RECIEN NACIDA Y ENAMORADA**

Hoy es mi primer día o mejor dicho mi primera hora de nacida, mi papa me entrego con una de mis tías creo que su nombre es Rosalie aunque muy guapa pero la más guapa es mi mami la que esta tumbada en la cama, mi papa puede leer mis pensamientos a pesar de que no pueda hablar

¿Va a estar bien mi mami? Pensé esperando una respuesta de mi papi

-Sí, ella va a estar bien, no te preocupes

Escuche un gruñido de la garganta del mejor amigo de mi mami, su nombre creo que es Jacob, me estaba dando la espalda y no le di mucha importancia, cuando llegamos a la sala mi abuelita Esme me cargo en sus brazos y me dio un beso en la mejilla y me regreso a brazos de Rosalie para que me hiciera caras y confirmaciones que yo ya sabia

-Tú eres Reneesme y eres la bebita más bonita del mundo

Esta sufre de retraso mental desde humana o ese es su poder pensaba cada vez que me lo decía y me hacia volar lejos de su pecho

En ese instante escuche bajar las escaleras a unos pies pesados y al parecer su piel era caliente ya que el resto de mi familia era fría y él se sentía caliente, tibio y acogedor

Entonces lo vi a mis ojos, era guapo sin duda, no pude dejar de pensar en tocar su cuello con mis bracitos y le hice la seña para que me cargara, él me sonrío y le conteste con una sonrisa también; lo vi caminar hacia mí pero Rosalie me cargo en forma de arrullarme y yo no quise, en ese instante le agarre la cara con mis manitas y le mostré lo que quería que hiciera por mi (entregarme a los brazos de Jacob)

Ella hizo una mueca de desagrado pero al final me entrego en sus brazos, olía más delicioso que mi familia o al menos para mí, su aroma era como a canela, limón y hierba húmeda, en cuanto me cargo mis bracitos se tensaron en su cuello y mi cabecita reposo sobre su hombro, él me abrazo un poco más en cuanto me acomode sobre su hombro

Pude inspirar su aroma y él acaricio mi espalda, no pude evitar suspirar y colocarle mis pequeños labios en su cuello como símbolo de un beso, no quería separarme de él así que me quede dormida en su hombro

-Te voy a llamar Nessie-me lo dijo en un susurro y sin mover los labios-mi pequeña Nessie

Me gusto que me dijera que era de su propiedad y sinceramente era algo con lo que quería vivir eternamente si es que llegaba a vivir, esa noche me dormí en sus brazos o mejor dicho nos dormimos en el sillón, su respiración era compasada a la mía y roncaba levemente y ese era el mejor arrullo que podía oír

A la mañana siguiente mi tío Emmet se río al ver que Jacob termino acostado en el piso y yo sobre de él

-Eres su tapete Jacob-se burlo mi tío-no te basta con ser la mascota de Bella

-Cállate Emmet-le dijo mi Jacob a él

Ese comentario me hizo enojar, como se atreve a ofender a mi Jacob, él es de mi propiedad y nadie lo puede ofender, lo sentí temblar bajo mi pequeño cuerpo e hice lo que el corazón me pidió, darle un beso en los labios aunque sus labios eran más grandes que los míos, lo vi ponerse colorado cuando deposite mis labios sobre los suyos y creo que yo también porque me sentía exageradamente hirviendo

Todos se empezaron a reír y Jacob y yo nos unimos a ellos dado por la vergüenza que traíamos o eso suponía

-Vaya que Nessie quiere mucho a los animales o tiene el trauma de su madre que cuando era humana no le compraron un perrito

Vi como Rosalie le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Emmet y eso me dio más gracia que lo anterior

-Mira, hasta Nessie se burla de ti-dijo Jacob acomodándome en sus brazos mientras se sentaba-vamos a comer

Que rico sangre en la mañana

Mi abuelita saco un vaso y le hecho un liquido blanco que no me gustaba como olía

¿Qué cosa es eso? me pregunte, mi cara de duda y asco dio a q me respondiera mi abuelito Carlisle

-Esto se llama leche y es muy bueno para los niños, les da calcio y les ayuda a su desarrollo

Volví a hacer cara, eso era leche y olía bastante mal, coloque mis manitas en las mejillas de Jacob y le puse la imagen que él tomara un sobo y dependiendo la cara que hiciera era si tomaba o no esa cosa

-Está bien mi Nessie-agarro el vaso y le dio un sorbo o mejor dicho se lo termino

Cuando coloco el vaso en la mesa vi que tenía un bigote blanco que antes no lo tenía, acerque la cabeza hacia él y le lamí ese bigote blanco que tenía un sabor más rico que el de la leche de aquel vaso y desapareció cuando me aleje de él

Me volvieron a servir leche ya que me lo iba a tomar

Cuando le di el primer sorbo lo escupí porque el sabor era más desagradable que el aroma

-No te gusto verdad-me afirmo Rosalie

Yo solo mene la cabeza

-Ella lo que quiere es sangre ya que eso bebía cuando estaba en el vientre de Bella

Vaya que me conocía Jacob, en lo que mi abuelito me traía la sangre yo le estaba mordiendo la oreja ya que su aroma era mi deleite, mi papi bajo las escaleras solo para decirme

-Es tu marca personal de morfina, así como tu mami es para mí-me dedico una sonrisa

¿Dónde está mami? Pensé

-Ya pronto vendrá a cargarte y a darte el beso que tanto sueñas tu tranquilízate-se subió y me dejo con mi Jacob

Me gustaría que Jacob me dijera porque es tan cálido y porque me ve con esos ojos llenos de cariño y protección ante mí como si yo fuera la que tiene su corazón pero creo que eso se lo tendría que preguntar a solas y con mis palabras


	2. Chapter 2

**VISITA A MANADA**

-Carlisle ¿Me puedo llevar a Reneesme a comer y convivir con Sam y los demás?-pregunto Jacob después de terminarme mi vaso con sangre

-Sí, está bien pero no lleguen tarde-dijo mi abuelito hablando en un susurro para que papa no se diera cuenta-ya sabes que no va a querer pero se va a controlar

Alice y Rosalie me vistieron, me pusieron un vestido de princesa azul celeste, todo era azul en diferentes tonalidades las calcetas azul agua los zapatos azul cielo y mi diadema azul zafiro y le dieron a Jacob mi suéter que era azul pastel

Nos fuimos caminando por el bosque dado que se le hacía más rápido y podría correr, escuchamos a alguien en los arbustos, yo olí que alguien se acercaba muy rápido

-Seth sal de ahí-dijo con los labios entre cerrados

Entre los arbustos salió un perro grande que se veía juguetón y cachorro, en cuanto me vio se acerco para que lo acariciara y él en respuesta a mi caricia me lamio la cara

-No Seth, todavía no le he dicho lo que soy

Al parecer mi Jacob podía leer la mente del perro

-Mi Nessie-voltee y lo vi a los ojos-¿quieres subirte a la espalda de Seth?

Asentí dado que si quería subirme a su espalda

En cuestión de minutos llegamos a una casita pequeña, que a lado de Jacob y de todos los muchachos parecía de muñecas, Jacob me cargo y vi transformarse a Seth en un muchacho

Curiosa le tome su cara sobre mis manitas y me entendió con las imágenes que le pasaba y me explico lo ocurrido

-Todos los que están aquí son hombres lobos-lo señale-también yo mi Nessie

En cuanto llegamos vi a más humanos pero cada quien tenía a alguien a su lado y veían a sus respectivas parejas así como Jacob me miraba a mí, como si fuera su mundo

-Hola Jacob-saludo una mujer con un desfiguro en la cara-y tú has de ser Nessie

-Hola Emily

-¿Puedo cargar a Nessie?-me estiro los brazos, yo tuve que aceptar ya que tenía mucha curiosidad de porque cada hombre veía a su pareja como si fuera el sol del planeta tierra, como si su vida girara en torno a esa persona

En ese instante que me cargo, se me ocurrió sacarla al bosque que tenía cerca de su casa y que me llevara a ver las flores que estaban creciendo, le mostré la imagen y ella capto muy rápidamente

Una vez que ya estábamos en ese lugar le pasé la imagen que había visto en la casa con cada pareja en especial la de ella y Sam, como la miraba

-A eso se le llama imprimación-le puse cara de no entender nada-es sentir que tu mundo gira alrededor de esa persona y no hay nada más importante que el amor que sientes hacia él o ella

En ese instante le tome la cara y le enseñé como me miraba Jacob, ella solo asintió

Así que Jacob estaba enamorado de mí y supe para que nací, para enamorarme y sele fiel a él también igual que él es conmigo

Cuando regresamos a la casa, le estire los bracitos para que me cargara, Jacob solo se acerco y me tomo, ya quería hablar pero eso tardaría una semana más o menos y no aguantaba las ganas de decirle que lo quería solo para mi, solo le bese los labios como en la mañana y no escuche ninguna risa, cuando me despegue de sus labios hablo Sam

-Al parecer ella te quiere mucho-no lo quería lo amaba-y está destinada para ser tuya

-¿Pero ya esta lista?-yo nací lista

-Te recuerdo que ella crece muy rápido y es más que lista

Me saco al bosque y me sentó en el pasto, luego saco un collar de su bolsa del pantalón y se incoó para ponérmelo

Balbusie tratando de decirle que el medallón era él pero no me salieron las palabras


	3. Chapter 3

**PRIMERA NAVIDAD**

Cuando por fin pude hablar le dije a Jacob que me enamore de él desde el primer día de nacida, cuando lo vi bajar de las escaleras que conducía al cuarto donde estaba mi mama

Él me explico que lo que a mí me sucedía se llama impronta dado que me enamore de un hombre lobo y también me dijo que estaba imprimado de mí, que yo era el centro de su universo y que él me veía como su diosa

Eso no me callo de sorpresa dado que ya sabía que era eso y su mirada, gracias a la ayuda que recibí de Emily y su explicación

Paul es mi cuñado dado que se imprimo de la hermana de mi lobito lindo

En la noche de noche buena Jacob no iba a estar conmigo dado que se iba a ir a casa de Sam, yo me las estaba ingeniando mientras mi mami me cargaba y me protegía con su poder para que me dejara ir con Jacob

-Mami

-Mande tesoro

-¿Puedo ir hoy en la noche con Jacob?

-¿Por qué quieres ir?

-Porque aquí están muy ocupados-le enseñe una imagen de Jacob-y quiero pasarme esta noche con él

-Está bien, nada más termino y te cambio, si quieres ve a informarle a Jacob

-Gracias mami-le di un beso en la mejilla

En cuanto mi mami me bajo de sus brazos corrí hacia el jardín delantero de la casa donde supuestamente estaba Jacob pero ahí solo esta Seth

-Hola Nessie-me saludo Seth cuando yo di la vuelta para encarármelo frente a frente

-Hola Sese-le di un beso en la mejilla-¿sabes donde esta Jacob?

-Está haciendo su ronda de vigilancia

-Te puedes transformar para que le des un mensaje por favor

-Sí pero aléjate para poderme transformar

Yo hice lo que me pidió, ya no era extraño que alguien de la manada de Jacob se transformara en la parte delantera de la casa. En cuanto se transformo lo primero que hizo fue lamerme ya que sabía que eso me hacia cosquillas

Le mostré que mi mami me había dejado ir a pasar la noche buena con la manada

Escuche un aullido desde el pecho de Seth, eso solo significaba que estaba tan feliz como Jacob

Después llego mi mami y me metió a bañar y me arreglo o mejor dicho me entrego a Alice para que me arreglara

-No vestidos tía Alice-me queje

-Eres una damita y las damitas utilizan vestidos-escuché las risas que venían de la sala-especialmente vestidos rosas

-No quiero ir con vestido-hice un puchero y ojitos tristes-mejor ponme unos jeans una playera y tenis pero que no sean rosas

Ya no discutió conmigo dado que sabía que la podía poner fea en mis imágenes que les transmitía a todos incluyendo a la manada

Paso 15 minutos cuando yo ya estaba más que lista y Jacob ya estaba esperándome en la sala

-Acuérdate de cuidar bien a mi sobrina-lo amenazó Rosalie-o si no vamos a hacer perro en su jugo

-Ya vámonos Jacob-lo jale para que no se pusiera a discutir con ella y él no hizo esfuerzo por detenerme

Sentí las manos frías de mi padre que inmediatamente me dio la vuelta para encararme que no me despedí de nadie

-Nessie despídete de todos es de mala educación hacer eso de irte y no despedirte

Obedecí la orden de mi papi, me tomo 20 segundos despedirme, en cuanto termine tome velocidad para subirme a los brazos de Jacob, en cuanto lo tome del cuello escuche un gruñido

Cálmate papi, sabes que a ti te quiero más porque gracias a tu ayuda yo existo pensé eso mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a mi papi

Ya una vez fuera de casa y que no se diera cuenta mi familia bese en los labios a mi novio porque Jacob era mi novio aunque no lo dijéramos en frente de mi papi porque si no descuella a mi Jacob y a mí me castiga toda la eternidad

-Me gusta sentir tus labios junto a los míos-lo dijo sin despegar los labios y eso hizo ruborizarme un poco ya que su aliento camino por mi boca y se ubico en mis pulmones

Caminamos otros 5 minutos y llegamos a la casa de Sam, afortunadamente yo ya podía entablar una conversación y no me pondrían a jugar con Kimmy y sus muñecas

-Hola Nessie-escuche la voz de Emily en cuanto pisamos su campo-que bueno que vienes

En cuanto pusimos un pie en la puerta salude

-Hola

-Ahora si la familia está completa-dijo Emily cuando me levanto de los brazos de Jacob-toda la manada son hermanos de tu Jacob, así que ya sabes cómo decirles

-Hola cuñados

-Hola cuñadita-me saludaron todos y yo a cambio les mostré mis dientes en una amplia sonrisa

La noche transcurrió sin el más mínimo problema, tuve que cenar lo que había cocinado Emily q creo que era 5 pavos al horno, 3 cerdos en su jugo, como 8 kilos de ensalada de manzana y 140 litros de agua de jamaica

Cuando el reloj dio la media noche ya Kimmy estaba dormida, y yo seguía platicando

-Bueno, es tiempo de abrir los regalos-dijo Emily cargándome y llevándome al árbol de navidad

Vi que Jacob agarro una pequeña caja

-Esto es para ti mi Nessie-me dio la caja-espero que te guste

-Gracias mi lobito-lo abracé zafándome de los brazos de Emily-el mejor regalo es estar aquí contigo

-Gracias por existir-me beso los labios

Me ayudo a abrirlo ya que no quería que me cortara con el papel que forraba el regalo, dentro de la cajita se hallaba una pulsera de plata con un corazón que colgaba, me enseño que se abría y en su interior era de cuatro fotos, en la 1ra estaba una foto de mami, papi y yo, en la 2da una donde estaba toda la familia Cullen, en la 3ra una donde estábamos él y yo y la 4ta una donde estaba toda la manada incluyéndome ahí en medio de ellos

No supe a qué hora me quede dormida en los brazos de Jacob, esta fue la mejor navidad y quiero pasar más navidades a su lado


	4. Chapter 4

**DIA DE REYES MAGOS**

-Nessie hoy te vas a dormir temprano-me ordeno mi papi

Yo no me quise poner a discutir con él, así que fui a acostarme a mi cama, deje la ventana abierta por lo que pudiera suceder o mejor dicho para escuchar los aullidos de Jacob; abrace a mi lobo de peluche y perdí la noción del tiempo hasta q entre en un profundo sueño

**BPOV**

Después de que Nessie se quedo dormida hablamos a toda la familia y le dijimos que ahora podrían sacar todos los regalos

-Huele a perro mojado-dijo en un susurro Edward

-Pasa Jacob-lo escuche caminar entre la hierba-límpiate las patas antes de entrar

En menos de un minuto ya estaba ahí adentro con un montón de cajas en los brazos

-No soy burro de carga-se quejo

-Pero si perro de carga-se burló Edward-anda pon los regalos por toda la casa

-Nessie va a jugar con ellos una sola vez y los va a dejar-puso las cajas donde se le dio la gana

Nadie dijo nada, solo seguimos descargando todos los juguetes, en ese instante escuchamos a Nessie hablar

-Jacob-titirito- mi Jacob

Eso le dio un poco de risa pero a Edward le causo coraje que profirió un leve gruñido desde su pecho

-Eso es todas las noches-se quejo mi marido

-Es igual a su madre cuando era humana

-Sí, por desgracia

-No te quejes Edward-le dije-yo te elegí a ti pero al parecer nuestra hija lo eligió a él

-Pero yo te elegí ya grande y ella lo eligió a él apenas con unas horas de nacida

Ya no quise seguir discutiendo y le di la razón, después de una hora terminamos de poner todos los regalos por toda la casa, Jacob se fue o eso creía ya que siempre dormía a pies de la ventana de Nessie y lo peor era que no le molestaba el escándalo que hacíamos a la hora de entregarnos la piel Edward y yo

**Mansión Cullen POV**

-¿Para que quiere Nessie los muñecos de acción y carros de batería?

-No son para Nessie-dijo Rosalie-son para el tío inmaduro que tiene ella

-Emmet-dijimos todos al unisón

Compramos prácticamente toda la tienda, desde juegos de mesa hasta un wif plus

Después que Bella nos llamo para acomodar los regalos, nos tardamos más de 3 horas en repartir todos los regalos por toda la casa

**NESSIE POV **

Al despertar lo primero que vi fue un montón de cajas envueltas con papel de regalo, de hecho las cajas estaban por toda la casa, no les tome mucha importancia

-¿Mami, de donde salieron tantos regalos?-le pregunte parándome en la puerta de su cuarto

-Te los trajeron los reyes magos anoche-contesto papi a mi pregunta

-Y ¿por qué?

-Porque has sido una niña muy buena desde que naciste y ellos les traen regalos a los niños de buen corazón

-Entonces supongo que también le trajeron regalos a mi tío Emmet

Eso les causo risa a mi mami y papi

Pero ya no quise preguntar así que me dedique a desenvolver todos los regalos, al verlos si me emocione pero ya después les hice cara de fuchi, eran puros juguetes de niños de 3 a 5 años y pues me iban a aburrir fácilmente o iban a terminar en dientes de Jacob

Mi papi me dijo q me vistiera y me arreglara para ir a la casa de los abuelos, primero pasaríamos con Charlie y luego a casa de Esme y Carlisle

Al momento de ya irnos vi a Jacob parado entre los arboles

-Hola Jacob-corrí hacia sus bazos que los tenía abiertos

-Hola pequeña-lo tome del cuello y le di un beso

Le enseñe las imágenes de mis regalos pero al terminar hice una cara de desagrado

-Mira, también los reyes te dejaron un regalo para ti

Saco una pequeña caja de madera, me dijo que era un alhajero pero al abrirlo había una argolla, no le tome mucha importancia, así que fui corriendo a la casa para dejarlo

-Vienes con nosotros-le ordene sutilmente

-Si

Al llegar a la casa de mi abuelito Charlie me tomo en brazos y me dio un regalo, muy sencillo pero lindo, una bufanda que tenía mi nombre, nos quedamos ahí por una hora, con él no podía hablar y ya quería que diera mis primeros pasos según por mi crecimiento yo ya tenía 9 o 10 meses de nacida

Así que le cumplí su caprichito de abuelo, el estaba sentado del lado extremo de donde yo estaba y me levante con esfuerzo sujetándome desde la orilla de la sala

-Tienen prendida la cámara verdad-le dijo a Sue

-Si

Camine hacia él y antes de llegar me tire para caer en sus brazos, eso le dio mucho gusto y me elevo en el aire

-Ya eres una niña grande

-Abo-balbusie

-¡Dijo abuelo!-casi salta de emoción

Ya íbamos en camino a la casa de mis abuelitos Carlisle y Esme

-Estuvo bien tu actuación-se burlo mi papi

-Tenía que darle a el su regalo de reyes, y no hay nada mejor que ver caminar a su nieta este día

Todos se rieron y yo me uní a la risa

Al llegar al bosque me quede horrorizada, no por favor, no mas juguetes de niños de 3 a 5 años pensé, pero mi papi no hizo ningún comentario al respecto

Así que me baje y Jacob se quedo conmigo a abrir todos los regalos

Fue más mi sorpresa porque eran juguetes mas para niños de 8 en adelante

-Lo que no te guste lo usamos como juguete para Seth

Eso si me hizo reír, pero pude saber que mi tormento apenas empezaba ya que Alice venía en camino

-No dejes que me ponga nada rosa-le susurre a Jacob y el asintió

Al verla ahí parada me dio más miedo porque tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción y maldad que abracé más fuerte a Jacob del cuello

-Nessie, los reyes también te dejaron más cosas en la casa y creo que te van a fascinar

Papa a ver si para la próxima te consigues una hermana que me dé menos miedo pensé y pude escuchar la risa de mi papi

Así que Jacob me llevo al interior de la casa

-Vaya Edward, hasta la mascota tiene que venir-dijo Rosalie-como que necesita una placa por si lo ven en la calle te lo lleven a la casa

-A ti ya se te oxido el cerebro verdad barbie-se defendió Jacob-le voy a pedir la próxima vez a los reyes un cerebro nuevo para ti…a cierto tantos milagros no existen

Todos se rieron yo me quede callada porque no podía estar ni a favor de uno y en contra de otro pero la verdad si me dio gracia

-Nessie abre este último regalo

Lo abrí y para mi sorpresa era un tutu rosa o mejor dicho todo el conjunto de ballet

QUE HORROR pensé en lo más profundo de mí ser

-Y lo mejor es que dentro de 3 meses vas a ir a tus ensayos en la Push y vas a ser una excelente bailarina

Papi, la puedo enterrar en el centro de la tierra pensé pero él me negó con su cabeza y formo una sonrisa torcida


	5. Chapter 5

**SAN VALENTIN**

Física y mental mente tenía 6 años aunque allá nacido hace un año y 5 meses, yo ya iba obligatoriamente a la primaria de Forks, dado que me obligaron a ir para que hiciera amigos humanos y sociabilice. Afortunadamente ninguna sangre me llamaba para acecinar y beber de ella, pero había sus excepciones dado que Alan un compañero de mi salón me molestaba a diario para que aceptara ser su novia algo que no podía aceptar porque ya estaba prácticamente idiotizada con mi Jake. En ese instante entro la maestra cargando un bulto de cartón que pude divagar que eran hojas de color rojo, resistol, macarrones secos, estrellitas falsas y no sé qué otra cosa

-Niños hoy vamos hacer un corazón para la persona que más quieren-nos lo dijo mientras sacaba todo el material

-El corazón va a ser para mi verdad Carlie-eso me molestaba mucho pero no le tome importancia, al fin que era un niño de cerebro de 2 años, vibro mi celular y leí el mensaje que me mando mi papi:

"No seas tan grosera con el pobre de Alan, él solo está intentando ser tu amigo"

Sabía que mi papi estaba de chismoso en mi mente así que le conteste el mensaje como sabía, imaginando cosas que podría hacer

La maestra me saco de mi discusión mental con mi papi porque sabía que en cuanto me pusiera a hacer mi corazón no le iba a poner atención a nadie

-Carlie, ten tu hoja y allá en el escritorio esta el material que necesites-dijo la maestra señalando su lugar de trabajo, me llego un aroma peculiar a sangre en cuanto ella se retiro y me tuve que ver en la necesidad de ir hacia ella

-Maestra-me pare frente a ella

-Dime Carlie

Le hice la seña de que le iba a decir un secreto y ella se agacho

-Creo que está a punto de menstruar porque tiene una manchitita en el pantalón en la parte de atrás

Ella en cuanto le dije eso se enderezo y nos dijo que nos quedáramos quietos porque tenía que salir por unos instantes, yo regrese a mi lugar y me puse a seguir pensando en que hacer para mi Jacob, voltee al escritorio de la maestra y vi un montón de cartulinas así que me levante y fui por una hoja de cartulina que era cuatro veces el tamaño de la hoja de papel, pero las tijeras escolares no servirían para recortar la cartulina, así que espere a la maestra y en cuanto se sentó en su lugar fui frente de ella

-Maestra me puede prestar las tijeras de punta por favor

-Sí, pero ten cuidado y no se las avientes a nadie-me las dio y me dirigí a mi lugar, en cuanto me senté doble la cartulina por la mitad y empecé a recortar haciendo como si fuera una gota pero sin recortar donde estaba doblado, ya cuando termine lo desdoble y ya tenía mi corazón, todo eso ocupaba Jacob en mi

-No sabía que tanto me querías

Ese comentario de Alan me hizo imaginar que le enterraba las tijeras en el pecho, vaya que si era un ser detestable y deplorable, no le conteste y seguí en mi trabajo, antes del receso yo ya había terminado con mi corazón y eso que le puse detalles a por mayor

En medio le puse Jacob con letras grandes y con diamantina, en toda la orilla le puse estrellitas y lo demás lo decore con corazoncitos perfumados y para q no se despegara nada le di una capa de resistol por todo el corazón

-¿Quién es ese tal Jacob?-pregunto el fastidioso que tenía por compañero

-Es mi novio-lo dije orgullosamente y lo vi ponerse un poco molesto

-Yo soy tu único novio-dijo afirmando esa vil mentira

No quise seguir discutiendo con él, así que le di la razón al fin y al cabo eso a mí no me afectaba en nada, en cuanto tocaron la campana para salir al descanso tome mi lonchera y me fui corriendo a un árbol de la parte de atrás del edificio, me fije que nadie me viera y me subí a la tercera rama para tomar mi sangre de animal y tirar la comida humana que me mandaban para aparentar las cosas

Escuche unos pasos por el césped que estaba en el bosque, solo podían ser dos personas alguien de mi familia o Jacob, en cuanto se puso a una distancia visible para mi e invisible para los humanos me di cuenta que era Jacob, al verlo le sonreí y lo invite a sentarse junto, él tomo la comida que avente y se subió donde yo estaba

-Hola mi Nessie-me beso la punta de la nariz-como te va con tu compañero Alan

-Hola-me subí a su regazo-con decirte que ya estoy a punto de llamarte para que lo corretees por todo el bosque y que lo uses como juguete

-Ya sabes que nosotros no hacemos eso

Desafortunadamente para mí no lo hacían y lástima que era vegetariana y no tenía mucha relación con los Vulturís, cambie de platica

-Vas a venir por mí dentro de 3 horas verdad-no le estaba preguntando, sino más bien lo estaba afirmando

-Sabes que por ti lo que quieras-me abrazo y yo me acurruque en su pecho

-Por cierto-escondí mi cara entre su pecho-feliz san Valentín, en la salida te doy tu regalo

Sentí como me ponía colorada nada más en pensar cuando se lo diera, tome valor y le di un pequeño beso en los labios, en ese instante sonó la campanilla anunciando que se termino el descanso

-Ya me voy, nos vemos en 3 horas-le di otro beso

-Si

De un salto baje del árbol para salir corriendo a mi salón de clases, ya estando a dentro vibro mi celular, seguramente era mi papi todo enojado porque quise que viniera Jacob en lugar de él o cualquier otro miembro de mi familia

"tienes permiso hasta las 6 de la tarde para llegar" era mi papi que leyó algo planeado de Jacob

A penas había media hora y yo ya estaba aburrida, así que me acerque al escritorio de la profesora

-En que te ayudo Carlie

-Estoy aburrida y no sé qué hacer

-Puedes oír música pero no lo pongas tan fuerte, y quédate sentada en tu lugar

Asentí

Me fui a mi lugar a soportar a Alan por 2 horas y ½, cuando ya estaba por ponerle play a mi ipod a ese niño se le ocurre regalarme el corazón que él hizo, tanto se tardo para recortar la hoja y llenarla de diamantina y al último poner te quiero mucho

-Mira es para ti-me dio su corazón

-Gracias

Agarre la hoja y luego lo que hice fue escribir una frase en un idioma antiguo que decía una advertencia y se lo regrese

Él se puso contento a leer la frase porque yo la había escrito y después me dejo de molestar por lo que faltaba de clase

**JACOB POB**

Edward me dio permiso de salir con mi Nessie desde que saliera de la escuela hasta las 6 y no la quería ver con nada de chupetones en el cuello ni nada por el estilo. Seria imbécil de mi parte hacerle hago así a una niña que prácticamente acababa de nacer aunque su crecimiento fuera muy acelerado

Me pare ahí afuera de la escuela para esperar a que saliera e irnos al cine y comer algo de sangre para ella y para mí una hamburguesa o algo así, en cuanto sonó la chicharra me acerque a la puerta para que me viera, antes de que ella saliera me llego un mensaje que decía:

"cierra los ojos"

Obedecí el mensaje y escuche a lo lejos como me decía mi Nessie que no los abriera y así lo hice, se echo a correr a paso humano y le extendí los brazos para que ella saltara y abrazarla, en cuanto estuvo en mis brazos ella me dio un beso en la nariz y fue cuando abrí los ojos

-Ten-me dijo dándome un corazonsote-feliz día del amor y de la amistad

-Gracias-le di un beso en la mejilla y sentí como se ponía un poco rojita ante eso, en eso escuche una vocecita chillona hablar desde abajo y era Alan, el compañero de mi Nessie que estaba molesto

-Baja a mi novia de tus brazos-dijo el niño muy molesto

Nessie hizo una cara de asco y luego le enseño los colmillos antes de hablar

-Alan cuando fue que te dije que quería ser tu novia-rodo los ojos-nunca

-Yo se que tu quieres ser mi novia

Eso me molesto un poco porque este niño no la dejaría en paz ni por un segundo y no quitaría el dedo del renglón

-En primero Alan ya déjame en paz y en segundo con el que estoy en brazos es mi novio Jacob

Me sentí importante al escuchar que me nombraba de su propiedad y sonreí ante eso, el niño se fue triste y pude leer que en el papel traía escrito el título de uno de los libros que tenía Carlisle en sus estanteres que en traducción era EL PROXIMO EN MORIR ERES TU pero no le di importancia ante esa amenaza y me aleje al carro, la subí y la senté en el asiento del copiloto. En cuanto arranque ella puso música en mi estéreo y empezó a cantar

-Quiero una hamburguesa con refresco-me sorprendió eso

-¿Por qué?

-Porque sería muy mal visto que tú comieras y yo no, así que me comeré esa comida por hoy y luego quiero ir a ver la Cenicienta y Mullan a tu casa

No le dije nada solamente me estacione en el McDonald's y nos bajamos a comer, ya cuando traía la comida y nos sentamos en la mesa ella se sentó en mi regazo y empezó a comer

La verdad yo también le tenía un regalo por este día y aparte era viernes y me quedaría en su casa como de costumbre

En cuanto llegamos a mi casa ella se quito los zapatos y se subió a mi cama para ver las películas, antes de ponérselas le di su regalo

Era un simple anillo de plata que tenía un lobito por casualidad

-Gracias Jacob-estilo la mano izquierda-me lo pones en el dedo

Eso parecía como si fuera un compromiso tanto para ella como para mi, nos quedamos viendo las películas y ella estaba mordiéndome el cuello o mejor dicho succionando mi piel con su boca, todas las películas se las paso así y cuando terminaron ella se quito de encima y se empezó a reír

-Te recomiendo que te dejes el cabello largo nuevamente-ella me señalo el espejo

Sin más ni más fui a verme y tenía un súper chupetón que estaba seguro que no se me quitaría ni en una semana

Cuando ya nos fuimos ella se quedo profundamente dormida en mi lomo, así que me dijo Edward que la subiera a su recamara y que luego bajara, la fui a dejar a las 6 en punto para no molestar a mis amigos y futuros suegros


	6. Chapter 6

**INTENTANDO NO MATAR**

El día de ayer Alan me dio su invitación para asistir a su fiesta de cumpleaños número siete, ese niño enserio esta tanteando a la muerte más cerca que jamás lo ha visto, está peor que Newton con mi mamá y eso que apenas tiene siete ya me lo imagino lo insoportable que se va a volver cuando entre en la adolescencia y no me lo voy a quitar de encima, que horror

-Nessie ¿ya estas lista?-me hablo mi madre desde las escaleras

-No voy a ir-dije teniendo nada más mi ropa interior y acostada en la cama

En ese mismo instante subieron todos los miembros femeninos de esa familia todas traían caras de reproche y sabía muy bien que mi tía Rosalie aunque quisiera reprochármelo está muy feliz de que no quisiera ir a fiestas de humanos

-Claro que iras-me dijo el duende que tenía por tía-así que ponte la ropa que te deje en la cama y cuando ya estés lista me hablas para peinarte y ponerte tus accesorios

-No quiero ir a la fiesta de Alan-les hable firme-y si me vuelve a decir que soy su novia no va a despertar mañana y va a tener un lindo adorno en el panteón

Hable claramente, no quería ir y si me obligaban iban a sufrir las consecuencias de mandarme, mi padre leyó mis pensamientos y llego en un segundo y me vio serio, sabía que me iba a regañar y lo siguiente si me hizo enojar pero no dije nada

-Vas a ir-dijo mi padre firmemente-y donde le hagas algo a Alan, te voy a castigar por un mes sin ver para nada a Jacob ni salidas a ningún lado con nadie de la familia, así que apúrate porque ya no tarda en venir por ti Jacob y voy a ir allá un rato para vigilarte porque no confió en Uds. No vaya a ser que le den veneno en su pastel

Voltee a ver a mi madre para que me envolviera con su escudo para poder pensar y que mi padre no leyera lo que iba a pensar

"Donde tiene mi abuelo cloroformo y mono acido o el libro de píldoras no seguras para los humanos que les causaría la muerte en unos segundos, cuando se necesita no está" lo pensé varias veces y después volví a ver a mi madre para que quitara el escudo

-Está bien-rodee los ojos-dejen me cambio

En cuanto salieron me puse el vestido que me dejo en la cama mi tía, era un vestido muy bonito y muy elegante, rojo cereza, liso y con unas mangas cortas que enseñaban los hombros y los zapatos del mismo color, una vez ya puesto el vestido suspire y le hable a mi tía Alice para que me terminara de arreglar

Me recogió el cabello en un chongo que dejaba caer mi cabello en rizos como en mini cascada, me puso mucho perfume chanel, unos guantes blancos que me llegaban a los codos, alhajas de perlas y por ultimo una bolsa roja donde llevaba mi celular, ipod, cámara fotográfica y el collar que me dio Jacob con las fotos de cada una de mis familias, al terminar me vi en el espejo, y me veía realmente hermosa

-Tía creo que es muy elegante para ir a una fiesta infantil-dije sonriendo del comentario que iba a ser-y no se merece Alan que me arregle tanto para él, y luego Jacob se va a poner celoso y no quiero que se enoje conmigo

No la deje que me dijera nada, simplemente baje las escaleras y me encontré con que mi mamá y mi papá estaban arreglados igual de formal que yo

-Siempre si van a ir-dije en lo que me sentaba-y estamos esperando a que llegue Jacob para irnos

-Si-me acaricio mi mami la mejilla-ten el regalo que le vas a dar a Alan, son unas calcetas y un sombrero

Ya no me importaba, iba con mala gana y si podía lo tiraría del tobogán y lo aria llorar sin hacerle nada malo, solo lo ignoraría más de la cuenta, no me di cuenta de cómo iba vestida mi mami hasta que se paro en frente de mi para poderme visualizar mejor, era un vestido corto sin mangas color lila, sus accesorios eran blancos al igual que los míos y sus zapatos de tacón y bolso eran morados, llevaba el cabello suelto y sin ninguna pisca de maquillaje, voltee a ver a mi papa, llevaba un traje negro con camisa color rosa pálido y corbata rosa, y por primera vez se había peinado muy bien

En ese instante llego Jacob con un traje negro pero más sport solo llevaba una camisa gris claro y el cabello bien acomodado, me pude dar cuenta que se había rasurado y puesto loción astringente

-¿Lista para irnos?-me pregunto mientras me tomaba entre sus brazos

-No, pero vamos-se empezó a reír porque sabía que era capaz de ahorcar a ese niño

-Por cierto, te vez muy bonita hoy-sentí que me estaba poniendo roja por todos lados-y si te combina ese rojo natural que traes en las mejillas

Escuche un gruñido de mi papá y las carcajadas de mi tío Emmet que venía desde la habitación de ellos, nos subimos al porche 911 negro de mi mami, en la parte de atrás íbamos Jacob y yo, en el asiento de copiloto mi mami y en el volante mi papi

-Qué bueno que te bañaste perro-dijo mi papi-ya no hueles a perro mugroso, ahora hueles a salido del salón canino

-Y qué bueno que existen las lociones-se vengó Jacob-ya no huele a sanguijuela

Eso a mi mami y a mí nos causo más risa que el comentario que hizo mi papi, en menos de lo que pensé ya estábamos en casa de Alan, nos bajamos del vehículo, yo seguía en los brazos de Jacob, antes de tocar la puerta mi papi me dijo:

-Cuando abran la puerta quiero que le des su regalo y un abrazo muy cariñoso-rodee los ojos

-Le daría el abrazo si tuviera en la mano un cuchillo para…-empecé a imaginarme cientos de cosas de cómo usaría esa arma blanca

Jacob se empezó a reír porque ya sabía de lo que le haría a ese niño si tuviera ese arma

-El solo quiere que lo abraces fuerte este día-dijo mi papa leyendo el pensamiento de Alan-y que le tomen una foto mientras te roba un beso

-Más le vale que no lo haga porque no quera tener que comer papilla todo el año y que se quede chimuelo en algunas partes

No me contesto mi papa pero no me baje de los brazos de Jacob que estaba temblando por los pensamientos de Alan, lo relaje un poco acariciándole las mejillas y dándole un pequeño beso en la nariz, en ese instante mi papa toco la puerta y al instante la abrieron

-Hola señor y señora Cullen-saludo la mama de Alan-me da mucho gusto que dejaran venir a Carlie a la fiesta de mi niño, no deja de preguntar por su novia

Estuve a punto de aventarme a la señora por decir esa payasada y comérmela en la cena, nos dejo pasar y nos llevo a donde estaban todos los demás invitados

-Carlie porque no vas con Alan a darle su regalo-dijo mi padre para hacerme enojar

-Bien-dije muy secamente-Jacob me acompañas por favor-no le pregunte más bien lo mande

El no hizo nada solo camino hacia donde estaba Alan, escuche muy claramente la conversación de mantenía la señora con mis padres

-Se ve que Carlie quiere mucho a Jacob

-Sí, es su primo consentido, y no lo deja ni a sol ni a sombra

Rodee los ojos porque se me hizo muy tonto de su parte preguntar por eso y más chismosa, porque no se mete en sus asuntos y deja los nuestros en paz

-Nos podemos irnos ya-le reclame y le hable casi en un suspiro para que no me escuchara mi papa ni mi mama

-Lamentablemente no-dijo besándome la mejilla y casi inaudible

Al verme Alan casi se le salen los ojos de las orbitas y se le quedo con la boca abierta

-Feliz cumpleaños-le di el regalo en el aire, no quería bajarme de los brazos de Jacob pero vi de rápido a mi padre y me hizo la seña que me bajara, sin más remedio me baje y le di el abrazo más seco que pude y antes de que pudiera tomarme nuevamente me puse atrás de Jacob

-Carlie ya que somos novios quiero que me des un beso en la boca-me ordeno, escuche a todos los adultos murmurar ante lo que acababa de hacer Alan y todos nos miraban, y eso no lo tolere

-Ya te dije que tu y yo no somos novios-hable claro y fuerte para que me escucharan todos-no sé porque sigues con lo mismo Alan, soy tu amor imposible, si pero ya cámbiale-tuve que escuchar a mi padre decirme no lo hagas porque lo vas hacer llorar, le mande lo que le iba a decir mentalmente-yo nunca voy a andar con una persona tan insoportable y nefasta como tú, bien dicen que las aguas buscan su nivel, así que ya es tiempo que te vayas buscando tu nivel y me dejes en paz, no quieras que las cosas se hagan como quieras y pasando sobre todos…

No pude terminar parque Jacob me cargo y me llevo a lado de mi padre, ahora si estaba metida en un buen lio, el me vio y me llevo al carro para platicar

-Nessie-se coloco la mano en la sien-ya sé que no toleras a ese niño pero esa no es la forma de que te dejen de molestar, se que tu orgullo está al límite y que ya no tuviste más tolerancia, no te voy a pedir que le pidas una disculpa pero te vas a quedar sentada con Jacob a un lado de nosotros para que vean que estas regañada y no quiero ningún comentario, y si te quieres ir me avisas para irnos

Después de esa amena platica regresamos a la dichosa fiesta, me fui a las piernas de Jacob me estaban esperando y saque mi ipod para oír música y olvidarme de todo, después del pastel le dije a mi papi mentalmente que me quería ir ya, él fue quien tomo la iniciativa, estando en el carro mi papi no pudo evitar reírse de los pensamientos de la mama de Alan y de lo sucedido, en cuanto llegamos a la casa me baje del carro y me quite los zapatos

-Creíamos que iban a llegar muy tarde-dijo Rosalie parándose de la sala

-Al parecer aprendió muy bien de ti barbie-contesto Jacob-a ser déspota y contestona

-Porque lo dicen-hizo cara de inocencia

-Porque no se lo muestras Nessie-me empujo mi papi hacia ella

Le mostré todo lo sucedido en la fiesta y cuando termine de enseñarle se empezó a reír

-Bien hecho Nessie que le sucede a ese niño, antes no lo ahorcaste ni nada de eso

-Lo hubiera hecho si tuviera cerca a Zafrina para hacer una ilusión a los humanos

El resto del día paso tranquilo, vimos películas y mi mami le pidió unas pizzas para Jacob y Seth, este último llego a los cinco minutos antes de que llegaran las pizzas, también le enseñe lo sucedido a toda la familia y todos se empezaron a reír de lo sucedido


	7. Chapter 7

**AEROPUERTO**

Después de la fiesta de Alan como a las dos o tres semanas por fin las vacaciones de verano mi abuelito Carlisle ya tenía las maletas de todos en el carro para irnos en avión y no sé cuánto tiempo en jate a la isla que rea de la familia

Isla Esme

Por suerte también iría Jacob o como lo llamaba mi tío Emmet "mi niñero o la mascota familiar"

-¿Por qué debemos que llevar a la mascota con nosotros-espetó tía Rosalie

-Porque no pueden vivir sin mi-se burló Jacob

-Son vacaciones no sentencia eterna-dio por concluida la pelea con ese comentario mi tía

Nos dividimos en 2 autos con mi abuelito iban el dueño del auto, Esme, Rosalie y Emmet y en el carro íbamos mi mami, mi papi, Alice, Jasper, Jacob y yo en las piernas de este ultimo

Todos llegamos con 2 horas de anticipación ya que los humanos se tardaban más de la cuenta para registrar las maletas, ver los documentos que estuvieran bien y para darnos la sala de donde iba a salir nuestro vuelo

En cuanto llegamos a la sala 16 y nos sentamos yo me coloque nuevamente sobre las piernas de Jacob

-Nessie, una señorita debe de tener cuidado de la ropa-me reprocho en un susurro la loca de mi tía Alice

La verdad todos incluyendo Jacob vestíamos muy elegantes a comparación con los demás pasajeros, traíamos ropas de diseñador y de marcas muy reconocidas mundialmente

Para no aburrirme todo el tiempo me puse a jugar a morderle a Jacob las orejas y él a darme pequeños besos en el cuello que me hacían reír, se nos acerco una señora ya de edad muy grande con el cabello canoso y usando un bastón para ayudarse a caminar y no caer, en cuanto me vio no pudo evitar regalarme una sonrisa maternal y no pude evitar devolverle el gesto

-Se ve que quieres mucho a tu pequeña hija-le dijo a Jacob

-Ella no es mi hija-le contesto-es mi sobrina

-Qué lindo

Quise retirarme de la señora cuanto antes porque era la abuelita de Alan, la pude reconocer porque a lo lejos lo vi tomado de la mano de su mama y le hacían señas a la señora

"Este niño si va a ser mi cena uno de estos días" pensé, pude ver a mi papi de reojo que negaba con la cabeza en la tienda que se encontraba a contra esquina a la sala

-Tío me puedes llevar al sanitario por favor-le dije a Jacob

El solo se levanto del asiento y me acompaño a la puerta del tocador, una vez ahí dentro escuche una voz muy familiar Leah

-¿Eres tu Leah?-pregunte frente a una de las puertas cerradas

-Nessie, que haces aquí-abrió la puerta para encontrarme

-Eso es lo mismo que te pregunto-le conteste

-Voy a Brasil a ver a Nahuel-se puso un poco colorada-y tu

-Yo voy a una isla cerca de Brasil de vacaciones con la familia y Jacob-no pude evitar lanzar un suspiro al nombrar a ese lobo

-Cuida mucho a Jacob, no se vaya a poner gordo de no hacer nada

-No te preocupes lo voy a poner de esclavo-dije en son de burla-oye Leah te puedo hacer una pregunta

La vi que se ponía perpleja porque ya sabía a dónde iba a ir ese cuestionamiento

-Solo te puedo decir que mi amigo-contesto ante mi pregunta no hecha

-Bueno, eso no es de mi incumbencia verdad-di por terminada la conversación-te quiero mucho, cuídate y nos vemos en unos meses

-Si Nessie, yo también te quiero-puso cara de susto

-No le diré a nadie que vas para Brasil-se relajo

En cuanto salí pude percibir a Jacob recargado en la pared de enfrente del sanitario, me eche a correr a velocidad humana a sus brazos que ya me esperaban abiertos para abrazarme, en cuanto mi boca se coloco en su oreja le susurre:

-Je t' aime

-Yo también-acaricio mi cabello-con todo mi corazón

Regresamos a la sala, faltaba una hora y media para que el vuelo saliera a nuestro destino, todos estaban sentados y un lugar apartado justo en medio de mi papa y mi tío Emmet

"Esto significa todos contra mi lobo" pensé

-Me voy un rato con mi tío Jasper-él entendió el porqué y no se opuso

En cuanto llegue con Jasper me senté en sus piernas y me empezó a hacer pequeños círculos en la espalda

-Mi niña ven tantito-me susurro en el oído-vamos a caminar

Me levante y espere a que tomara mi mano para irnos, nos dirigimos a las salas que eran números impares

-Sabes que Jacob esta imprimado de ti ¿verdad?

-Sí, que su mundo jira alrededor de mi, que me ama con todo su ser, etcétera

-Entonces cuídalo mucho y tú también protégelo

Sabía a lo que se refería, que mi papa y Emmet se estaban pasando de listos con mi lobito. En cuanto llegamos a la sala donde estaba toda la familia fui a sentarme con Jacob que estaba todo colorado por la vergüenza que le hacían pasar esos 2 por sus comentarios

-Papa cállate, tu también eras virgen cuando te casaste con mi mama y tú llevabas más de 99 años virgen

Se puso todo serio tras mi comentario, si pudiera ruborizarse ahorita estaría color rojo sangre pero después de unos segundos se empezó a reír

-Ahora si hiciste un jaque mate mi pequeña-me beso la coronilla

"Entonces no te metas con lo que es **mío**" pensé muy posesiva

Me coloque los audífonos y busque la canción que era para mí lobo, siempre que la escuchaba le enseñaba por la mente todo lo que intento decirle y no puedo. Pero creo que hay cosas que todavía no puede comprender, como cuando le enseño que nací para amarlo y serle fiel toda la eternidad, si pudiera en este instante me casaba con él pero debo de pasar tiempo con mi familia

**Tú serás la historia de mi vida-Shakira**

En la agenda de mis días  
en sus páginas queridas  
estoy yo tras tu experiencia de vivir  
y siempre tu fuerza que me guía  
aliviaste mis heridas  
y el empuje de tu amor  
me da el valor,  
mi alma  
nadie la conoce tanto como tu  
mi vida  
yo la veo reflejada en ti.  
Pues mi historia tu serás  
me guiaste en la oscuridad  
y a mi lado siempre estas  
cuando llamo yo,  
cuando llamo yo.  
Quiero amarte y darte mas  
y si yo escribiera un libro  
te diré de aquí al final  
que mi historia  
que mi historia tu serás.  
Yo no pienso en el mañana  
tan feliz o en la tristeza  
buscare donde te encuentres tu  
pues me pierdo sin tu amor  
y seré tu fiel amiga  
como el aire que respiras  
sanare tu corazón.  
Pues mi historia tu serás 


	8. Chapter 8

**Otra vez tú**

Después de defender a Jacob de mi tío Emmet y mi papi faltaba una hora para que saliera el avión, estaba tan a gusto cuando jalaron de mi vestido, al voltear no pude evitar hacer una cara de desagrado, pues el que me estaba quitando mi rato de inspiración era nada menos que Alan

-Me haces el favor de no jalar mi ropa-se lo dije muy tajantemente-es de diseñador y no quiero que unas manos torpes como las tuyas me arruinen mis telas

El no entendió nada, porque siguió pero se veía molesto

-Que quieres Alan-ya me estaba impacientando

-No quiero que estés abrazada de otra persona-vio con ojos de odio a Jacob-yo soy tu novio y el no tiene ningún derecho de abrazarte

Vaya que este no quita su dedo del renglón, está peor que ese compañero de la escuela de mis padres, como me dijeron que se llamaba, Mike Newton

-Otra vez la burra al trigo

-Soy tu novio

-Como te lo explico para que me entiendas

-No tienes nada que explicarme porque sé que soy tu novio

Como cuánto tiempo me tardaría en acercarlo a las escaleras y aventarlo de ahí 2 o 5 minutos, y provocarle una contusión en la cabeza

-Tranquilízate-escuche a mi papa hablar entre dientes a un volumen que los mortales no lo pueden oír-solo intenta conquistarte

Escuche una risita provenida desde la esquina de la sala, me di cuenta que era Rosalie quien se reía del patético niño y pude notar a su mama de él que se ponía colorada de ver humillado a su primogénito

-Ven-me dijo Alan tomando mi mano para que lo siguiera-quiero presentarte a mi abuelita

En este instante se me ocurrió una idea, porque no le digo a su papa que lo mantenga alejado de mí, se lo pediría a su mama pero ella no pone reglas en el asunto y ya me está pidiendo a gritos que lo haga mi cena

¿Qué tipo de sangre será?, yo creo que ha de ser plomito negativo a parte de que no le queda el nombre de Alan se debería de llamar: Fastidioso Numero 1

Iba caminando y el me tomo de la mano y entre lazo sus dedos con los míos

-No me tomes de la mano-sacudí mis manos para quitarme su agarre

Llegamos a donde estaban sus papas y su abuelita, ellos me recibieron con una tierna sonrisa

-Abue-dijo mirando a la señora de cabello cano-ella es mi novia Carlie

-Respecto a eso-dije muy seria-puedo hablar con Ud. señor por favor a solas

No dijo nada solo caminamos a la esquina y me pare en seco

-De que quieres hablar-me vio algo divertido

-Yo no le veo la gracia señor

Me miro algo consternado por mi actitud tan madura a pesar de mi corta edad

-De que quieres hablar-dijo señalando una banca desocupada y me senté en ella

-Bueno-empecé-veo que su hijo no tiene un poquito de dignidad, ya van miles de veces que le digo que no soy nada de él y sigue insistiendo

-Entiéndelo, estas muy bonita y él está muy niño aun

-Entiendo que estoy muy bonita y no por eso voy a andar con quien dice que soy su novia-dije levantándome de mi lugar-así que si tiene un poco de cordura, le sugiero que le diga a su hijo que solo podemos ser amigos; y con su permiso me retiro

"Y si se puede ni amigos" pensé

En cuanto regrese, volví a tomar mi lugar en las piernas de Jacob, mi tío Jasper estaba muerto de la risa por cómo me comporte con esa familia de mortales

-No deberías de ser así-dijo mi padre

-Porque no

-Porque uno no sabe lo que puedan pensar de nosotros

-Papi, te lo creería si fuéramos huma…-pensé lo demás de la oración

"humanos y no pudieras leer las mentes"

-Tienes razón

Pude ver como Alan se ponía a llorar, bueno escuche toda la conversación que tuvieron sus padres con él

-Tesoro

-Mande mami

-Tenemos que hablar contigo-dijo su padre-respecto a Carlie

-La aceptan para que sea la mama de sus nietos y me case con ella dentro de diez años

-Tesoro-dijo su mama con voz tierna-ella no te quiere

-Pero con el tiempo me puede querer

-Alan-dijo su papa molesto por la actitud de su hijo-deja en paz a esa niña por favor

-Pero porque-dijo él sollozando

-Porque ella no te quiere-se acaricio la cien-ten dignidad y déjala

-Pero ella me quiere-se agarro del suéter de su abuela

-Ella no te quiere

-Como lo saben-los reto

-Por lo que te dijo en tu fiesta, por ahorita, por sus caras q te hace…

Así empezaron a enumerarle cada una de las cosas que le hacía y el no entendía, bien dicen que no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver, pero bueno esa frase no le queda aún por la edad que tiene pero si sigue a ese paso va a ser presa fácil para cualquiera que quiera jugar un rato con él, lo malo es que nunca va a llegar a un precio monetario para que por lo menos me digne a jugar con sus sentimientos

-Nessie-me hablo Jacob al oído

-Mande-suspire

-Porque no andas con Alan

-Porque no lo quiero

Él bien sabía mi razón pero no lo quiso decir

-Pero porque no lo quieres

-Quieres que te lo muestre todo o te lo digo en simples palabras

-Mejor dímelo en simples palabras descriptivas

-Es un tonto

No me di cuenta cuando mi papa se paro para ir a hablar con el señor que lo llamo, pero no pude oír nada porque se cambiaron de lugar lo más lejos posible de sus respectivas familias

**Edward POV**

No pude evitar reírme de lo que pensaba ese señor de mi pequeña

-Puedo hablar con usted-dijo llegando hacia mi-por favor

No dije nada solo me levante y empecé a caminar para alejarlo de mi familia y de la suya también dado que por lo que pude percibir en su mente quería privacidad para hablar con nosotros

"Si te lo vas a comer invita por favor" pensó Emmet un poco divertido

-Aquí nadie nos escuchara-dije parándome junto a la pared-ahora si me puede decir de que quiere hablar

-De su hija-estaba más nervioso que nada

-Puedo notar que ella es más lista de lo normal a su edad

-Le gusta leer mucho y por eso aprende

-Pero contesta como adulto

-Desde hace mucho dejo de leer los libros de fantasía-dije algo divertido por lo que se imaginaba-y lee los libros que tienen sus abuelos, tíos y los míos en el librero de la casa

-Con razón aprende rápido

-Si

-Pero eso no le da derecho de hacer llorar a mi hijo

-Discúlpeme-dije un poco enfadado-pero su hijo no entiende

-Porque dice q mi hijo no entiende

-Porque mi hija ya hablo con él de muchas formas-lo mire fijo a los ojos-y no entiende que solo quiere ser su amiga, bueno después de lo de hoy dudo que quiera ser su amiga

-Pero son unos niños y usted puede obligarla a que le hable a mi hijo

-Yo no la puedo obligar a nada que ella no quiera-dije algo serio-con su excepción de que me vaya bien en la escuela y ni siquiera la obligo, sino más bien le exijo que se haga responsable de eso

-Pero uno como padre lo puede hacer

-No se vaya a ofender-pude sentir como Jasper ponía todo muy relajado-pero esa es la manera que yo crío a mi hija y no me gusta que se metan en eso

-Si lo comprendo

-Entonces si ya no hay más que decir me retiro-dije dándole la espalda-y por cierto su avión ya está a punto de salir

El señor salió corriendo a la puerta que le tocaba, unos segundos después llegue a lado de mi familia, pude ver que mi pequeña enterraba la cara en el pecho de Jacob mientras mi querida Bella le acaricia la cabeza

"me vas a regañar verdad" pensó mi pequeña

-No-tome su manita entre la mía-de hecho estoy orgullosa de ti

Despego su cara de Jacob y me vio con sus hermosos ojos chocolate como platos, pero aun así no podía o no quería proferir palabras

"Porque"

-Porque te sabes defender como todo un adulto y no llegaste a un estado inmaduro-dije sonriéndole-esa madures no la alcanzas en una vida humana, sino en siglos de experiencia, pero ve tú has hecho que ese concepto no te quede a ti

-Papi-hablo tiernamente-eso lo aprendí de ti, no hay mejor maestro que tu

Si hubiera sido humano estaría llorando por las palabras tan lindas que salieron de la boca de mi pequeña apenas iba a cumplir dos años pero físicamente se veía como de 7 años

"Le has enseñado muy bien hijo, estoy orgulloso de ti" pensó mi madre cuando voltee a verla

Mi padre me regalo una sonrisa de aprobación


	9. Chapter 9

**VACACIONES EN LA ISLA**

En cuanto nos subimos al avión. A toda la familia nos toco en área preferente y dejaron que yo me sentara con Jacob o como lo llamaba Emmet "la nana" estábamos sentados por pareja y por sermón de mi papi nos sentamos de la siguiente manera:

Delante de nosotros mis abuelitos, atrás de ellos nosotros, yo pegada a la ventana, atrás mi mami y mi papi, y del otro lado de la fila Jasper y Alice, no me pregunten donde se pusieron mis otros tíos porque ni yo misma lo sé

En cuanto el avión despego me quede dormida sobre el regazo de mi lobo, no me di cuenta del tiempo que paso pero cuando desperté la aeromoza, nos dijo que me tenía que dejar en el asiento y colocarnos el cinturón de seguridad

-Papi-hable en susurros pero sabiendo que el me escucharía

-Que paso, pequeña-contesto el mencionado también en susurros

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que despegamos?, según yo solo han pasado unos minutos cuantos minutos

-Han pasado 8 horas, ahorita son las 4 de la mañana, también Jacob se quedo dormido cuando tu cabeza se recargo sobre su pecho

No me di cuenta que Jacob seguía dormido aun, voltee a ver a mi mami y a mi papi y me dijeron que lo dejara dormir un poco mas sirve que no sentía la turbulencia que había afuera y no se mareaba

Alice me leyó la mente o yo que se pero me paso la cámara fotográfica y le tome una foto dormido en el avión a Jacob

-Nessie-hablo entre sueños-te…

Le puse la mano en la boca pero creo que mi papi vio algo en su mente que se le escapo un gruñido

Pasaron 5 minutos y ya estábamos tomando pista, moví a Jacob pero este no se despertaba, estaba formulando una idea para despertarlo pero Alice me gano, lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas en la cabeza que este empezó a temblar a punto de transformarse, lo tome las manos y le di un beso fugas en los labios, esto no le pareció a papa porque con la mirada me dijo todo para no preocuparme le hice caso omiso

-Calma-le dije en el oído-estamos en el avión a punto de bajar de el

-Ya tan pronto llegamos

-Todavía falta como una hora para que lleguemos a nuestro destino

-Qué horror

-Pero en cuanto lleguemos te puedes transformar sin ningún problema y puedes pelear con Emmet

Al parecer le gusto esta idea, en cuanto nos bajamos del avión todos los hombres caminaron de prisa (a velocidad humana) hacia la banda magnética para recoger nuestros equipajes, al llegar junto a ellos vi a cada uno de los miembros masculinos de la familia con maletas hasta los pies, voltee a ver a Alice y a Rosalie

-Una mujer debe de verse bien donde sea-dijeron al unisón

-Y es necesario que contenga cada maleta lo necesario como los cosméticos, secadora y todo-imite la voz de mi tía Rosalie-y no se usa lo mismo 2 veces

Todos se rieron menos mi tía, hasta mi papa se estaba riendo de lo bien que imite a mi tía, pero como no la iba a imitar bien si vivía con ella en la casa mayor, la cabaña decidieron mis papis que iba a ser para mi cuando me casara

-Está bien que sea fuerte pero mis brazos también se cansan-se quejo Jacob ya que el llevaba todas mis maletas y mas a parte llevaba las tablas de surf en la espalda

-Deja de quejarte perro-empezó a caminar Rosalie-no sabía que hubiera un perro tan quejoso como este, regresando a la casa lo voy a cambiar o algo parecido

-Cállate rubia-la espetó Jake-también tu marido parece burro de carga

-Pero él no se queja

-No se queja porque también tiene en la boca sosteniendo cosas

Me baje de los brazos de mi mami y camine hacia Emmet el se me quedo mirando y le quite las cosas que traía en la boca

-Gracias monstro

-De nada

Me aleje de él y me fui a los brazos de Alice que era la que tenía más cerca, en ese instante escuche a Emmet hablar

-Rosalie también debo de llevar en la boca nuestros pasaportes

-Si-contesto la nombrada

-¿Por qué?

-Porque se me rompen las uñas y se me arruina el barniz

Lo escuche murmurar algo como "lo que necesita son unas nalgadas y un revolcón en la cama" pero no le tome importancia, nos paramos en la base de taxis que había exactamente afuera de del aeropuerto

-Necesitamos 3 taxis-dijo mi papi

-Creo que cuatro-lo corrigió Emmet

Volteo a ver mi padre y asintió, tantas maletas valían como 4 personas más

-Alice, Bella, Rosalie, la niña y Jacob en el primer taxi; Emmet, Jasper, Esme en el segundo taxi; y Edward y yo en el tercer taxi junto a las maletas

Todos hicimos caso eran como 30 maletas o mas no estoy segura, Alice le dijo al chofer que nos llevara al muelle, cuarenta minutos después llegamos al lugar ya mencionado, bajamos todas las maletas que llevábamos en la cajuela del carro (2 maletas), no tardaron en llegar los otros 2 taxistas, una vez que nos quedamos ahí solos mi tía Rosalie bromeo con Jacob

-Perro-tiro del cuello de la camisa de Jacob como si fuera esta su correa-espero que sepas nadar largas distancias

-Obvio que si lo sé rubia

-Pues qué bien porque vas a tener que nadar para llegar nuestro destino

Emmet se echo a reír y yo puse los ojos en blanco

-Niños-dijo mi abuelita con dulzura-dejen de pelear y vamos a subir todas las maletas al jate, en cuanto lleguemos pueden seguir con su discusión infantil

-Ya ni Nessie se comporta así-se burlo de ellos dos Jasper

Se tardaron media hora en subir todas las maletas, ya que supuestamente somos humanos y de aquí a que Emmet terminaba de pelearse con las maletas, así que fuimos saliendo del puerto a las 5:10 am, escuche como el estomago de Jake pedía alimento

-Ya no tardaremos tanto Jacob-dijo mi mami con ternura-mira esa es la isla, ahí si podemos correr y ser nosotros mismos

Rosalie con tal de hacerle la maldad aventó a Jacob al mar, no pude evitar también tirar a mi tía

-Bella regaña a tu hija-espetó colerizada-esta ropa se lava en seco y se va a enchicar y es de diseñador

-Mejor nádale porque Jacob-señalo con la mirada hacia el nombrado-ya se llevo tus zapatos y creo que tiene la intención de enterrarlos en la arena

Pude ver a Jacob transformado con los zapatos en el hocico y marchando como si fuera una gracia, no le llevo un segundo a mi tía llegar a la isla y corretear a Jacob como perro que tiene algo que su amo quiere

-Emmet mejor vamos a bajarnos aquí antes de que mi tía le cause una contusión cerebral a mi Jake

-Está bien vamos a salvar a la nana-dijo lo ultimo con burla

Saltamos hacia la arena y empezamos a correr en dirección de donde se escuchaban unos aullidos y unos gruñidos, cuando llegamos pude ver a Jacob enterrado a medio cuello en la arena y a Rosalie enseñando más que las piernas (enseñaba la tanga que llevaba), me tenía que vengar de ella por a ver enterrado a Jacob

-Tía Rosalie-dije detrás de ella

-Dime tesoro

-Esta lindo y muy sexy el encaje que tiene tu tanga por la parte de atrás, pero creo que eso solo lo tiene que ver Emmet a solas-dije riéndome-no queras pervertirme verdad

Si hubiera sido humana estaría toda roja por la vergüenza que le dio mis palabras, pero se quedo pasmada en su lugar, mi tío Emmet se dirigió a donde yo estaba y se paso con ella, se le quedo viendo su trasero y luego dijo

-Vaya que este siglo de vida si a afectado a Rosalie-me guiño el ojo para que le siguiera la corriente

-¿Por qué Emmet?

-Ven fíjate aquí y aquí-me señalo las nalgas

-Esto es una estría-dije señalando con el dedo una parte que no tenía nada

-Si-me siguió el juego

-Y aquí tiene una verruga-señale otro lugar de las nalgas-¿ya las tenía tío Emmet?

-No, esas cosas son nuevas-dijo aguantándose la risa-vaya que a leguas se nota que el tiempo no pasa en vano y yo que había creído que no nos afectaría como a los mortales. Se paro y abrazo a su esposa y luego dijo-no te preocupes te seguiré queriendo arrugada y flácida

Rosalie reacciono con estas últimas palabras, mientras Jacob se quedaba privado de la risa

-Vas a ver Emmet-fue lo único que pudo decir antes de voltearse a ver a Jacob-y tu deja de reírte, ya quisieras tener esto aunque sea una noche

-No, yo no me meto con las ancianas y no queras que te acusen de pedofilia por meterte con un niño guapo y hermoso como yo

Le aventó con el pie arena en la boca y se iba a marchar cuando recordó algo

-Y dame mis zapatos por favor

-Tus zapaos están flotando en el mar por si no te diste cuenta lo que traía en mi boca eran mis zapatos que tú muy amablemente me los pusiste en la copa de esa palmera

Volvió a entrar en estado convaleciente pero esta vez no duro tanto y lo primero que hizo fue correr hacia la playa, escuche que Alice la sostenía y que alguien le entregaba sus zapatos

-Emmet, me ayudas a sacar a Jacob de la arena

-Con una condición

-Que le digas como yo le digo

Hice cara de desacuerdo

-Si es que quieres mu ayuda

En ese momento ya tenía el chantaje perfecto para el

-Ayúdame, o si no le diré a Rosalie que todo fue tu idea, que tú me diste dinero con tal de que te siguiera la corriente

-Yo no tengo mi cartera, la deje en el jate-dijo seguro de eso

-La baje cuando no t dabas cuenta-se la enseñe-y aquí traes 40 dólares, esos te los puso Rosalie y se va a enojar cuando nada más traigas 30 dólares

-No te va a creer-dijo firme en sus palabras

El no se dio cuenta cuando tome 10 dólares y los metí en mi bolsa de mano

-¡Tía Rosalie!-grite-¡mi tío Emmet me pago para que dijera esas cosas que no tienes en el trasero y si no me crees revísale la cartera!

Llego como bólido la nombrada y le quito la cartera a Emmet, conto rápido el dinero y por obvias razones le hacían falta 10 dólares

-Ten tía, yo no quiero tener problemas contigo-le di el dinero-antes de que corretees a Emmet, me lo prestas para que me ayude a desenterrar a Jacob

-El va a ser el trabajo solo

Lo puso a cavar con las manos, eso no fue lo malo porque se tardo 10 minutos pero luego lo puso a colocar toda la arena como estaba y a aplanarla para que se viera bien

-Crees que eso me vas a ser sufrir Rosalie-dijo Emmet retándola

-Es esto más dos noches sin sexo ni juegos eróticos-dijo mi tía firmemente

Jacob me cargo y me llevo a la casa pero antes de llegar me dijo

-Si nos casamos nunca uses ese método porque me pones a tus pies

Hice una nota mental para que no se me olvidara, creo que eso si lo voy hacer, en cuanto llegamos a la casa, Alice me cargo y me llevo a su recamara para ponerme el traje de baño, también vi a toda la familia con du traje de baño puesto cuando salí de la habitación, todas las mujeres con buen cuerpo llevaban un traje de baño de 2 piezas, que por cierto la pieza de abajo era una tanga y la de los hombres solo era de una pieza y eran unos calzones, dejaban ver todo lo propio

-Antes de irnos a nadar-dijo Jacob-hay un humano, mascota y nana que quiere comer

Mi abuelita Esme le hizo una cazuela repleta de huevos con jamón y 2 litros de jugo de naranja por mi parte mi abuelito Carlisle me dio una bolsa de sangre para que saciara mi sed y medio plato de huevos con jamón

Después del desayuno nos metimos todos al mar, los peces me hacían cosquillas cuando nadaba cerca de ellos y de Jacob, pero cuando nadaba cerca de algún miembro de la familia ningún pececito se acercaba a nosotros

-Vamos a surfear Jacob-le dijo Emmet-también ustedes, Jasper, Edward y papa

Nadie se opuso, las mujeres estábamos muertas de la risa porque a ninguno se les daba eso de surfear, siempre se pegaban en la tabla y se caían o hacían alguna estupidez.

Cuando regresaron, Jacob reto a todas, incluyéndome en ese reto

-A ver si son buenas, háganlo ustedes

Los demás le siguieron la corriente y asintieron con la cabeza

-¿Cuánto apuestan?-dijo Alice

-Lo que quieran

-Todos nos dejamos depilar todo el cuerpo con cera y que nos pungas tacón y todas esas cosas que utilizan las mujeres

-Hecho

"Nunca debes de apostar con Alice" me dijo una voz en mi cabeza

Pude ver a mi papa como se tensaba porque él ya vio que ganábamos, y dicho y hecho una hora después salíamos victoriosas todas

Pude percibir una sonrisa maldosa en cara de cada una de ellas, yo no tenía esa sonrisa, sino que la mía era de corre Jacob antes de que te atrape

Cada quien agarro su pareja y dijeron que porque ellos y ellas les contestaron que por a ver seguido la corriente a mi lobo

-Anda, toma y llévame-me coloco su brazo sobre mi mano

-Te doy 3 para que te escondas

Mi papa vio que lo quería corretear y este se me quedo viendo

-Ya se-dijo mi papa divertido-denos tiempo para escondernos en la isla

-Está bien-dijo Alice-con 5 segundos sobran y basta

-uno

Ya todos los demás habían corrido cada quien hacia donde les convenía

-dos

Se vio las uñas mi tía Rosalie

-tres

-cuatro

Antes de que dijera el número final Alice hablo en un susurro

-Bien cada quien va a ir a un lugar de esta isla, no se repite es casa, playa, cascada,, cuevas montañosas, bosque y donde están los loros

-Cinco-grite

Yo corrí hacia las cascadas, donde me llego el aroma de mi papa y dicho y hecho estaba ahí sentado en una roca esperando a quien alguien llegara. Así fueron encontrando a cada uno, luego los llevamos a la casa y los encerramos ahí

-Bien primero empecemos con la cabecilla de la apuesta-Alice señalo a Jacob-Nessie porque no vas a ver qué vestido le queda bien y las zapatillas

Eso era rápido de encontrar porque solo había 2 vestidos para la talla de Jacob y eso significaba que el otro era para Emmet, agarre mi cámara digital y le tome una foto a Jacob e inmediatamente se la mande a la manada y a mi abuelito Charlie

Que este ultimo me mando un mensaje de texto diciéndome que el rojo ladrillo le quedaría mejor con ese vestido

Cuando ya terminamos de arreglar a todos les estuve tomando fotos y ellos posaban para nosotros y como era de esperarse las mande a todos nuestros conocidos incluyendo Tanía

Así paso toda una semana entre risas, diversiones y humillaciones masculinas


	10. Chapter 10

**HALLOWEEN **

**diez años después **

Ahorita físicamente tengo 17 años pero apenas cumplí los ocho de a ver nacido, mis padres y mis tíos así como Jacob decidieron entrar conmigo a la prepa.

Prácticamente me tocaba las dos últimas horas sola, ya que el resto del día la tenía con cada miembro de la familia, seguro se preguntaran si Jacob y yo andamos, pues la respuesta es si

Mi papi le costó trabajo entender que ya no era más su bebita y que ya necesitaba otras cosas pero acepto que anduviera con Jacob bajo las siguientes reglas:

1.-No andar pasando mano por los lugares prohibidos (busto, nalgas y vagina-en el caso de él, pene y nalgas en mi caso)

2.-A la casa tiene que llegar (no siempre se cumple)

3.-Hora máxima de llegar 3 am (si esta regla no se cumple rapada para el perro o sea Jacob)

Entre muchas reglas más que no quiero decir porque son ridículas

Solo a mi padre se le ocurren tan estup…endas reglas

Pero gracias a Dios tenía una tía duende y una mami bien lindas que defendieron mis puntos y defendían a Jacob

Después de todo nadie dijo que los licántropos y los vampiros no podían ser amigos, a lo mejor antes tenían un mal concepto de cada especie que por eso no se dirigían la palabra

Estando en mi última clase que es dibujo artístico se sentó junto a mí, mi mejor humana Diana

-Oye ¿ya viste al nuevo alumno de música?- otro humano me da igual hable conmigo misma internamente

-No

-Se llama Nahuel-hibrido y amigo familiar pensé-y viene con su novia Leah

-Que bien-dije con sarcasmo

-Por cierto-cambio de tema

-¿Vas a ir?

-A donde

-A mi fiesta de halloween

-Ya te dije que si-pensé-pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-Van a tener que ir mis hermanos y mi novio

-No hay problema

Lo que me gustaba de Diana era que no se entrometía en los asuntos de los demás, el resto de la clase transcurrió sin ninguna novedad y como era de esperarse, mi Jacob me esperaba en la puerta del aula de clases cuando tocaban la campana de la salida

Se veía tan sexy así parado, ya lo conocía del tórax para arriba pero quisiera conocerle más abajo y hundirme en él, en cuanto llegue con él hundí mis labios sobre los suyos y fue un beso intenso e hubiera seguido nada más que nos separamos por falta de oxigeno

Me cargo y me coloco en su hombro como es su costumbre

-Me entere que eres el nuevo capitán de futbol americano

-Sí, apenas me nombraron eso era lo que te iba a decir

-Que bueno-acaricie su cabeza-vamos a ir en la noche a la fiesta de Diana

-Ya sabes que a donde sea

En cuanto llegamos al estacionamiento pude ver a Alice saltando y a mi papi con cara de pocos amigos, seguramente algo no le pareció con lo que mi tía vio en las imágenes

-Hola perro-saludo Rosalie-y mi pequeñita

-Hola rubia-le contesto el saludo

Alice me tomo de una mano y me jalo al carro y me metió al interior de este, y cinco segundos después ya estaban arriba todas las mujeres

-Nos vemos en la casa en una hora y media-les dijo Alice antes de salir del estacionamiento-ya llegare con sus disfraces

En lo que llegábamos a la plaza comercial me puse a oír música, en especial una canción:

**Mirando al mar**

Dime corazón  
Dime que es peor  
Ver cómo te vas  
O quedarme hasta el final

Tú sin avisar  
Tú casualidad  
Tú que me ganaste poco a poco sin hablar  
Tú que me entregaste el cielo

Tú que eras mi cómplice  
Mi amigo mi adicción  
Eras mi luna mi mañana mi canción  
Eras la parte negociable de mi amor

Mirando al mar  
Recuerdo el día que te conocí  
Quería tu sonrisa para mi  
Quedaba todavía tanto por vivir

Mirando al mar  
Recuerdo el día que te conocí  
Quería tu sonrisa para mi  
Quedaba todavía tanto por vivir

Sola soledad  
Quieta la mitad  
De esta inmensa playa  
Donde rompo a llorar  
A solas me preguntan donde

Tú que eras mi cómplice  
Mi amigo mi adicción  
Eras mi luna mi mañana mi canción  
Que eras la parte negociable de mi amor

Mirando al mar  
Recuerdo el día que te conocí  
Quería tu sonrisa para mi  
Quedaba todavía tanto por vivir

Mirando al mar  
Recuerdo el día que te conocí  
Quería tu sonrisa para mi  
Quedaba todavía tanto por vivir

Mírame a los ojos  
Y dime que todo volverá  
A ser como antes  
Acércate otra vez  
Abrázame esta vez  
No quiero que me dejes sola  
Sin ti no quiero ser

Mirando al mar  
Recuerdo el día que te conocí  
Quería tu sonrisa para mi  
Quedaba todavía tanto por vivir

Mirando al mar  
Recuerdo el día que te conocí  
Quería tu sonrisa para mi  
Quedaba todavía tanto por vivir

Al llegar a la plaza comercial, Alice me agarro de la mano y me llevo corriendo a la tienda de disfraces, me entrego un disfraz un poco o mejor dicho muy sexy, era de gatubela y de una sola pieza como traje de baño que enseñaba medio trasero y una cola que caía de donde empezaba la división de mis nalgas, por la parte de enfrente marcaba muy bien mis senos y los enseñaba un poco, con unos tacones de punta fina y por ultimo mis orejitas de gatita

Cuando salí del vestidor para que me vieran, mi mami si hubiera sido humana se hubiera desmayado de la impresión

Yo solo reí

-Bien-Alice pago la cuenta-todavía tenemos media hora

-Excelente-dijo Alice-todavía podemos comprar prendas íntimas

Me compro puras tangas con encaje al igual que los braceares, nadie dijo nada porque todas llevábamos ropa muy sexy para enseñárselas a nuestra respectiva pareja, pero lamentablemente yo se la tenía que enseñar a Jacob sin ser yo la modelo

-Ya veo porque mi papi traía cara de pocos amigos-les dije a todas

-Es que no solamente tú vas a traer un disfraz sexy-se burlo Rosalie

El camino de regreso a casa me iba imaginando la cara de papa al verme vestida así

En cuanto llegamos mi papa no dejaba de tener esa misma cara y lo zapeo Alice

-También traemos disfraces para Uds.

-Ni sueñes que me lo voy a poner Alice-bufo mi papi

-Ya veremos

La fiesta empezaba a las nueve de la noche, así que nos empezamos a arreglar a las 7 o mejor dicho arreglamos a los hombres

Emmet nada más llevaba un tapa rabos así que Rosalie se disfrazaría de la mujer de Tarzan

Jasper de pirata que enseñaba todo el pecho y por obvias razones Alice iría también de pirata pero conociéndola seguramente con un vestido que no te deja nada a la imaginación

Papi iba del hombre araña pero no encontraba a su pareja que era mami para el disfraz que ocuparía

Con Jacob si se pasaron porque él solamente llevaba puesto unos bóxer anaranjados con rayas negras (tigre) y en la parte de atrás una cola y sus orejas

En cuanto nos vieron bajar todos se quedaron con la boca más que abierta

Unos segundos después hablo mi padre-así no van a ir ninguna de las 4

-Ya deja de hablar y vámonos

Mi madre le enseño unas imágenes porque mi padre luego le dijo a Jacob

-Perro, hoy te toca cuidar a Nessie en la cabaña

No quise pensar en lo que le iba a ser a mi Jacob pero lo tenía más que planeado

Mi mami me vio y se acerco a mí

-no rompas ningún mueble de la casa-me susurro-y nada de chupetones

Eso quería decir que esta noche seria mío y solo mío

En cuanto llegamos a la fiesta todo el mundo se nos quedo viendo y pude notar como se les paraba el pene a los hombres

-Por eso no quería que se disfrazaran de esa forma-hablo mi papi-ahora todos piensan en meterles por igual su pene

El único pene que se me va a meter va a ser el de….

La fiesta estuvo un poco aburrida así que nos retiramos a la media noche Jacob y yo a la cabaña y los demás no se a donde

Bueno si lo sabía

Mis padres a un hotel

Emmet y Rosalie a la casa

Mis abuelitos a visitar a Tania

Alice y Jasper a la casa de Seattle


	11. Chapter 11

**SEDUCIENDO A UN HOMBRE LOBO**

En cuanto llegamos a la cabaña pude notar a Jacob algo nervioso, así que decidí seducirlo

-Te tengo una sorpresa-hable lo más sensual que pude-y te va a gustar

Lo escuche tragar en seco, si hubiera sido tan blanco como mi papa seguramente se pondría colorado pero en lugar de eso se puso a sudar

-Espérame aquí voy por tu sorpresa-me levante y no pude evitar contorsionar mi cadera y pude escuchar el aceleramiento de su corazón

Llegue a mi alcoba y cerré la puerta, mi teléfono vibro pero me di cuenta de quien se trataba. El hermano perdido de Mike. Alan

Apague mi teléfono y saque de las bolsas la ropa interior que me compro mi tía Alice

El primero era un conjunto de bracear y tanga roja con encaje estilo Rosalie

El segundo era un baby dol negro estilo Alice

El tercero era con figuritas y un bikini estilo mi mami

El cuarto era un camisón de flores estilo mi abuelita

Y el quinto era un conjunto de hilos que solamente tapaba los pezones y todos se unían para formar una telaraña en las caderas y dejar una tanga entre mis órganos reproductivos

Me arregle el cabello, me puse un poco de brillo labial y para hacer el regalo de Jacob más interesante me puse pequeños chocolatitos en todo mi cuerpo para que se derritieran y empezaran a derretirse y él me limpiara cuando ya estuvieran bien derretidos

Para hacer la espera de Jacob más deseosa de verme me cubrí con una bata

-Cierra los ojos-le ordene, coloque mi ipod en la mesita del centro y le di play para que comenzara a tocar una canción para bailarle-Ya los puedes abrir

Me quite la bata en cuanto abrió los ojos y pude ver que me comía con la mirada

Y me saboreaba con la lengua gracias al delicioso aroma que tenía en mi cuerpo

**JACOB POV**

Estaba sentado ahí en la sala en lo que ella iba por mi sorpresa, pero nunca creí que fuera a hacer eso, seducirme

Estaba seduciendo a un hombre lobo

Cuando abrió la puerta ella me pidió que cerrara los ojos y así lo hice, empezó a sonar música y pude sentir su presencia y un exquisito aroma a chocolate que mezclado con su aroma era excelente

-Puedes abrir los ojos-me ordeno y así lo hice, ella dejo caer la bata

Era perfecta, su busto y sus caderas estaban del mismo tamaño y la cintura era una cuenca de pecado

Me lamí los labios, porque quería probarla, saber a qué sabe cada molécula de su cuerpo y proclamarla como mía

Mi pene ya estaba prácticamente erecto y me lastimaba la braga del pantalón

Ella empezó a bailar de una forma no muy apropiada para su edad pero si para lo que aparentaba

Después del baile me llevo a su alcoba y me sentó en su cama, ella se sentó en mis piernas y me empezó a besar los labios, no pude contener y le agarre las nalgas

Eso le pareció bien porque puso todo su peso hasta tirarme y quedar solo a su merced convirtiéndome en su esclavo sexual

Empezó a besarme el cuello y hacerme algunas mordidas, sentía sus dientes clavarse por mi cuello y luego por todo mi torso, no sé cómo le hizo pero en un instante me quito los pantalones y mis calzones

Seguía besándome el torso mientas una de sus manos jugueteaba con mi ya erecto pene

-Soy tuya por la eternidad-dijo antes de bajarse a besarme mis testículos

Yo ya estaba desesperado por limpiarle el chocolate de todo su cuerpo

Sentí su dulce lengua tocar mi pene y este empezó a endurecerse más, ella empezó a lamer y luego se lo metió a la boca

Inicio despacio y luego fue subiendo la intensidad de rapidez en lo que se lo sacaba y lo metía a su boca

Sentí el éxtasis surgir de lo más interno de mi ser, y después llego la eyaculación dentro de su boca

Creí que lo iba a escupir, pero no fue así, se lo trago y luego subió a besarme la boca

La coloque en la cama y empecé a besarle la boca, luego me dirigí a su oído

-Me toca-le quite un poco de chocolate que tenía en su abdomen con el dedo y lo lamí-quitarte el chocolate que ensucia tu cuerpo

Gimió

**NESSIE POV**

Gemí después de ver que se lamia el dedo que quito un poco de chocolate, empezó por besarme el cuello, mientras sus manos viajaban por mi cuerpo que ahora era de él, quería que me proclamara como suya

Me quito con delicadeza la ropa erótica que traía

Su boca empezó a bajar, y mientras con la boca succionaba uno de mis pezones con la mano jugaba con él otro, haciendo que mi corazón se acelerara más de la cuenta y que mi flujo vaginal ya empezara a mojar mi cama

El se dio cuenta porque su mano bajo y me empezó a sobar la vagina, y luego metió su dedo y empezó a moverlo

Puse la espalda rígida del placer que estaba recibiendo

-T-te a-amo-dije en un solo aliento-soy tuya

Sentí en mi pezón como sus comisuras se iban para arriba formando una sonrisa

Empezó a bajar muy lentamente, después abrió mis piernas y lo deje entrar a la parte que quería que llegara

Su cabeza se escondió entre mis piernas y sentí como su lengua vagaba por el interior de mi vagina

Me puse completamente rígida cuando ya llegue a mi máxima excitación

Podía tocar las estrellas cuantas veces yo quisiera

Gemí cuando ya me había bajado

Estaba completamente cansada de tantas emociones en una sola noche

El regreso a besarme los labios

-Gracias por tu regalo-dijo en mi oído-no me lo esperaba

Esa era la razón por la cual mi papi se había enojado conmigo, y todo porque lo vio en la cabeza de Alice pero lo bueno fue que lo cambie porque mi papa solo vio manchas de colores al igual que ella y luego se volvieron indefinidos que por eso mi papa se relajo lo suficiente para que aceptara la propuesta de mi mami

-Te amo-me subo a él para seguirlo besando

-Yo también te amo MI Nessie-me declaro de su propiedad

Me quede dormida al sentir los círculos que hacía con sus dedos en mi espalda y parte de mis nalgas


	12. Chapter 12

**UN NO TAN EXTRAÑO EN CASA**

Esa noche después de seducir y hacer sexo oral con Jacob me quede recostada en su pecho

-Vaya sorpresa que me diste-dijo acariciándome la espalda desnuda

-Fue un regalo de parte de Alice esa prenda sexual que te gusto

Empezó a reírse muy quedamente, no supe a qué hora me quede dormida, solo escuche sus suaves ronquidos

El sol me despertó pero no me quería despertar, hasta que Jacob se levanto de golpe

-Viene alguien de tu familia-dijo poniéndose los pantalones

Me levante de golpe y me coloque mi bata de baño que era lo único que tenía a la mano

En ese instante abrieron la puerta y palidecí de los nervios, pude percibir quien era. Mi padre

-Bueno señorita-dijo con la mirada más fría y enojada que jamás lo allá visto-ya que tuviste tu noche con este chucho-gruñí respecto a cómo le dijo-quiero que vengan a la mansión por favor

"Estas molesto verdad papa" afirme mentalmente no era una pregunta

Él solo movió la cabeza afirmando lo que le pregunte

-Y quiero que traten bien a nuestro nuevo invitado y miembro de esta familia sí así lo desea

Los dos hombres salieron del cuarto y me dejaron vestir

Después de diez minutos salí de la habitación y nos fuimos a la casa

Al abrir la puerta quise arrancarle la cabeza

-¿Tu qué haces aquí?-le hice una mala cara y escuche gruñidos provenientes de Jacob, Emmet y Jasper

"Me las vas a pagar Edward Anthony Cullen Masen" le grite mentalmente a mi padre


	13. Chapter 13

**TIENES CINCO MINUTOS PARA DESAPARECER Y NO VOLVER**

-Hola Carlie-me saludo el tarado que estaba de invitado en casa-así es como me recibes después de tanto tiempo sin vernos

-Creí haberte alejado lo suficiente-conteste muy tajante mente-¿Qué quieres Alan?

-Pues creo que es el destino quien quiere que sigamos juntos eternamente-capte la indirecta y escuche a Jacob gruñir

-Te hubiera matado cuando tenía tiempo, dándote a beber cloroformo, amoniaco y veneno para rata-escuche como Emmet se aguantaba una carcajada

Me regaño mi padre por el comentario que le hice a ese vampiro de cuarta llamado Alan-Carlie no debes de tratar así a las visitas y próximamente miembro de esta familia

Mi madre vio mi expresión que quito el escudo para que Anthony escuchara mi pensamiento

"Mira Edward Anthony Cullen Masen" hizo una cara de dolor porque solo le hablaba así cuando me las cobraría "si lo trajiste para que me acosara y terminara casándome con él estas muy equivocado yo amo a Jacob y no va a cambiar en eso, así que por favor te doy 24 horas para que se vaya o me voy yo y nunca regresare"

Voltee a ver a mi mami y volvió a poner el escudo

Yo fui la que tomo la palabra ya que todos le estaban diciendo de cosas en la mente a mi padre

-Bueno si ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí Alan puedes retirarte de la casa de mis abuelitos y no eres bien venido aquí ni en mi casa-él dio un mohín

-Vine hasta aquí a buscarte y así es como me recibes-puso los ojos en blanco-pensé que tenias modales pero ya veo que no

-¿Como esperabas que te recibiera?-estaba ya en mi punto de cohesión-con abrazos, besos y con la oración de **no sabes cuanto te he extrañado, he pensado en ti desde que nos dejamos de ver, siempre he estado enamorada de ti pero no lo aceptaba; y que bueno que nos reencontramos para casarnos y hacer nuestros hijos pues estas muy equivocado**-tome del brazo a Jacob y tire de él revolcándolo hasta la puerta

Estábamos a punto de correr cuando Alan se nos atravesó en el camino

-TU NO VAS A NINGUN LADO CON ESE PERRO-ofendió a Jacob y este empezó a temblar dando inicio que me alejara para transformarse pero le di la orden con el movimiento de mi cabeza de que no lo hiciera

-Te quitas o te golpeo

-Tus golpes no me hacen nada-dijo orgullosamente y retándome

-Cinco-inicie la cuenta regresiva

-Tú eres una simple humana-contesto ignorando la fuerza que yo poseía

-Cuatro

-Me vas a cachetear-hizo burla de que tenía miedo

No termine la cuenta regresiva cuando escuche a lo lejos los aullidos de las dos manadas (la de Jacob y Sam)

Alan inmediatamente se puso de nervios y el ignoraba del tratado y que cualquier inmortal que intentara forcejarme a vivir con él terminaría muerto ya sea por lobos o vampiros

-Tienes más mascotas, que lindos-me estaba frustrando-tu siempre tan bondadosa

No lo tolere más y solté a Jacob y di un salto hacia mi agresor

No lo vio venir porque no se lo esperaba eso, lo tumbe al suelo

-No vuelvas a insultar a ningún miembro de mi familia-ya tenía más o menos agarrada la cabeza para quitársela-así que tienes diez minutos para perderte y no volver

Si todavía siguiera siendo humano seguramente ya estaría muerto por un paro cardiaco

En menos de cinco minutos se perdió y por obvias razones no le hablaba ni le dirigía mis pensamientos a mi padre

Estaba sentada en el sillón con toda la manada comiendo las delicias que hace mi abuelita, y en ese instante se sentó Emmet junto a mí

-Vaya que si defiendes a tu pareja a uñas y dientes-se burlo de Alan –y esa faceta no te conocía, mejor que se cuide quien se quiera pasar de listo contigo y que lo piense dos veces antes de hacerlo-se levanto y se fue

-Yo ya lo iba a exterminar-dijo Jacob

-Esto fue hecho por mi padre y Jasper uso su poder sobre mí-el nombrado llego a mi lado

-A mi no me culpes tu solita te pusiste así, yo quería relajarte pero no pude-hizo una mueca-eres peor que Rosalie cuando le ensucian el carro

Las dos manadas se rieron referente a ese comentario


	14. Chapter 14

**¿QUIERES CASARTE CONMIGO?**

**Jacob POV**

Esto no lo tenía planeado ni ensayado; solo fue en una ocasión que vi un lindo anillo de compromiso cuando fui al centro comercial como burro de cargas con Alice y mientras ella se encontraba en los vestidores yo decidí ir a comprar ese anillo, no sabía ni quería saber como pedirle matrimonio y no podía pensar en eso solo por un metiche mental llamado Edward Cullen

Tenía que ser un día muy especial para darle ese regalo y que mejor que el día de acción de gracias donde la manada y los vampiros se juntaban para celebrar, por lo general ese día la pasamos en casa de los Cullen pero ahora persuadí a Nessie para que fueran a la reserva

Así a lo mejor no me matan o mi muerte va a ser vengada

Todos estaban en casa de Sam y Emily, cada quien con su pareja menos Seth que la imprimación todavía no le llegaba pero tenía a su novia del mes; Leah estaba muy acaramelada de Nahuel que creo que ella algo les dijo a los chavos porque ninguno le gruñía ni nada

-Hola Nessie-saludo Emily a mi pequeña cuando bajo las escaleras

-Hola Emily-le toco la barriga a la nombrada ya que tenía cinco meses de embarazada-ya sabes el sexo del bebe

-Va a ser niño-dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro-se va a llamar Samuel

Emmet se sentó a jugar PlayStation con Jasper, Seth, Embry, Quil, Paul y Jared; ya que ellos se llevaban bien y eran inmaduros; ya diecisiete años y ya se caían bien todos

Pero ahora creo que Edward me va a matar o me va a corretear toda la eternidad por lo que voy a hacer

Todos estaban en la mesa dando gracias así que vi el momento justo para pedirle matrimonio

**Nessie POV**

Desde que llegamos me puse más que nerviosa, pero no deje que Jasper se diera cuenta

Todos estábamos dando gracias antes de cenar cuando Jacob carraspeo y ya que todos le pusieron atención empezó a hablar

-Bueno antes que nada quiero dar gracias por tener una familia como ustedes y que gracias a Dios soy un lobo ya imprimado de la hibrida más bonita y hermosa del mundo-volteo a verme, camino hacia donde yo estaba y se incoó frente de mí

Sentí que el corazón se me salía y obviamente se escuchaba, empecé a hiperventilar y ponerme colorada

Lo siguiente me sorprendió y si mi papá fuera humano se hubiera desmayado

-Nessie Cullen-esa mención de mi nombre hizo que me doliera el pecho y vi que saco de la bolsa de su pantalón una cajita que la abrió-¿Quieres casarte conmigo y hacer feliz a este perro que te ama desde el instante que te cogió entre los brazos cuando naciste?

No sabía que contestar, las lagrimas empezaron a fluir de mis ojos pero estaba feliz; me abalance sobre del y lo bese en los labios porque las palabras no me fluían pero creo que con ese beso entendió que si aceptaba ser su esposa


	15. Chapter 15

**LA BODA Y LUNA DE MEL**

El día más esperado por fin ha llegado y por obvias razones toda mi familia no dejaron dormir conmigo a Jacob, sino que lo mandaron a casa con su padre Billy y su ahora cuñado Paul

Toda la noche no pude dormir o dormía por ratos, ni Jasper logro tranquilizarme; fue tasta que mi madre me cargo en sus brazos y mi padre empezó a tocar mi nana hasta que me dormí. Nunca había necesitado que me arrullaran pero ahora era diferente, ni siquiera podía imaginarme ya siendo señora de Black

-Descansa mi pequeña-me susurro mi padre cuando ya estaba a punto de dormirme en los brazos de mi mami-que mañana va a ser un día especial

Sentí que solamente había dormido unos cuantos minutos cuando Alice me despertado y cuando mire el reloj me pude percatar que eran las siete treinta de la mañana

-Alice porque me despertaste tan temprano si falta doce horas y media para la ceremonia-me envolví hasta la cabeza con la cobija

-Te despertaría más tarde pero dado la causa que no dormiste hasta que Bella te cargo en brazos y Edward toco tu nana tengo que hacer milagros para quitarte las ojeras y las bolsas de los ojos-me quito de un jalón las cobijas-así que ya levántate

A regañadientes me levante y baje a desayunar mi vaso de sangre y cereal, se que para los humanos, vampiros y licántropos eso les ha de ser asqueroso pero para mí es un pequeño manjar y no engordo

Estaba terminando de desayunar cuando escuche un automóvil tomar el sendero que da a la mansión y después de cinco minutos bajaron tres pares de zapatos y tres corazones que latían a ritmo humano

-Ya llegaron-siseo y brinco Alice-se que a Bella y a ti Nessie les va a gustar la sorpresa

Todos tomamos lugares más normales entre la sala y la cocina, yo me desparrame en la sala subiéndole los pies a Emmet

-Ya báñate-se tapo la nariz-apestan tus pies peor que los de Rosalie

La nombrada que estaba en el otro sillón le aventó un cojín que mi tío atrapo sin ninguna dificultad

-Compórtense los tres-dijo mi abuelita mientras abría la puerta

Cuando vi quien era no sabía qué hacer porque era la mama de mi mama junto con Phil y un adolescente de catorce años, el hermano humano de mi mama; creo que se llama Raphael

-Esme, mira qué joven te vez-dijo una señora ya con patas de gallina en los ojos-en ti no pasan los años

-Hola Renee-Esme la abrazo-tú te vez igual de joven como la última vez que viniste a ver a tu nieta

-No digas nieta Esme porque me haces sentirme más vieja-puse los ojos en blanco

Cuando entraron pude percatarme que Renee se quedo pasmada porque los años en nadie había pasado pero para eso había solución, dirían que están en tratamiento facial y aplicándose botox para no arrugarse

La primera a ir a saludar a Renee fue mi mami quien gracias a Jasper estaba tranquila y feliz de volver a ver a su madre

-Cariño-Renee abrazo a mi mami-ya tanto tiempo y nuestra Nessie ya se va a casar

-Si mama ni me lo recuerdes porque si no Edward le puede dar un ataque a miocardio

Emmet se empezó a carcajear pero nadie le hizo caso, cuando Renee se giro paro los ojos en mí

-Nessie saluda a tu abuela-camino hacia mí con los brazos abiertos mientras yo me ponía en pie-mira que grande estas y ya en tu boda

Yo no sabía que decir porque solamente había hablado con ella por teléfono y eso nada mas tres veces al año

Phil y Raphael se sentaron en la sala mientras Emmet prendía su consola de videojuegos y les entregaba a cada quien un control

-Bueno Nessie tu y yo tenemos trabajo que hacer-me jalo Alice del brazo y me subió arrastras por las escaleras

Entramos al baño de la habitación de Esme y Carlisle. Cuando voy viendo lo que tenía en mente Alice y Rosalie hacerme

-No-me pare en seco con la puerta cerrada tras de mí-ni sueñen en quitarme los vellos del todo el cuerpo

Ni tiempo medio de correr cuando entre las dos ya me estaban depilando con cera todo el cuerpo, luego pasamos al manicure, pedicura y mascarillas faciales. Cuando me di cuenta ya eran las dos treinta de la tarde y ya empezarían a arreglarme, pero antes la comida

-Chicas bájense a comer-nos llamo mi mami-ya porque se en fría

Alice me puso mi bata rápido y me bajo las escaras en un segundo

Cuando terminamos de comer Alice me arreglo el cabello y Rosalie me maquillo, me colocaron una corona de rosas rojas en la cabeza, el ligero de Esme y mi mami me regalo el collar que le había regalado Aro el día de su boda

Estaba esperando en mi cuarto cuando tocaron la puerta y escuche un corazón latir y un aroma muy peculiar y conocido para mi

-Pasa abuelito Charlie-deje a un lado mi libro favorito

Mi abuelo entro y traía una sonrisa en el rostro, al verme me abrazo y me dio un beso en los cabellos

-Me alegra mucho poder llegar a verte casar-dijo sinceramente-y espero que seas feliz así como es tu madre con Edward

Lo estreche más un poco más fuerte y le pedí la bendición antes de que saliera y viniera Renee; también hice lo mismo con ella

Eran las siete de la tarde cuando entro mi papa por mí

-Mi pequeña ya es tiempo de irnos para tu boda, ya llevan media hora que se fueron los demás

-Papi-lo abracé-tengo nervios-quería llorar y me tuve que tragar unas lagrimas

-Tranquila hija-me abrazo y me beso la cabeza-ya vámonos porque sino no vas a llegar

Llegamos cuando a las ocho en punto, mi papi me entrego con Jacob y le dijo:

-Cuídala o si no-e hizo el ademan de degollarse el cuello

Después de la ceremonia pasamos a la boda, ahí había humanos, lobos y vampiros y para la partición de alimentos separaron por mesa a cada raza de individuos

En el lanzamiento del ramo le cayó a Leah y en el de liguero a Seth

Todos se despidieron de nosotros cuando nos fuimos hacia el aeropuerto, en cuanto llegamos abordamos el avión que se dirigía a Cancún, México

En cuanto llegamos a la casa de Rosalie; Jacob me desvistió de un solo jalón, sus ojos me devoraban de la cabeza a los pies y su miembro ya hacia bulto en su pantalón

-Ahora ya soy completamente tuya-le dije eso mientras le daba un beso y dejaba que su mano recorriera todo mi cuerpo

-Esto te va a doler un poco-dijo mientras su pene entraba por mi vagina

Prácticamente las cuatro semanas que nos la pasamos en la luna de miel no salimos para nada del cuarto

Fue el día que abordamos el avión de regreso a casa cuando Jacob me dijo:

-Creo que te alimente mucho porque tienes ya barriguita-le di un zape

En cuanto llegamos al aeropuerto de Seattle nos esperaba Sam y todos pero cuando vi a Seth sentí moverse algo dentro de mi vientre


	16. Chapter 16

**DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERO, LA BODA, LUNA DE MIEL Y¿UN INESPERADA BEBE?**

**Jacob POV**

Toda la manada junto con los Cullen decidieron hacerme una despedida de soltero, no fuimos a ver a chicas bailar sobre una mesa ni nada por el estilo sino que lo nuestro fue más una pelea amistosa en el bosque donde cada miembro tenia que pelear conmigo pero lanzándome globos de agua y pintura mientras yo intentaba atacarlos de la misma manera

La noche anterior de la boda los Cullen me mandaron a dormir a casa de mi padre junto con mi ahora cuñado Paul

-Espero que tus ronquidos no me despierten en la madrugada-dijo mientras me lanzaba una almohada

-Pero mira quién habla si cuando tu y mi hermana lo hacen hasta la mansión Cullen se escucha tus maullidos

Eso no le pareció porque me fulmino con la mirada

Ya me iba a acostar cuando toco la puerta mi papa

-A delante papa-abrió la puerta y entro con su silla de ruedas

-Hijo me alegro llegar a poderte ver casar-las lagrimas se le juntaron en los ojos-se que tu madre estaría orgullosa de eso y sé que yo no tengo inmortalidad para ver crecer a tu familia pero me alegro de por lo menos ver a mi hijo casarse y espero que seas muy feliz toda la eternidad y sabes que lo que me dura de vida cuentas conmigo para lo que sea

No se espero a que hablara simplemente salió de mi habitación y cerró la puerta

No pensé que estuviera tan cansado porque inmediatamente toque la almohada y caí profundamente dormido, no supe a qué hora era cuando me despertó la radio a todo volumen. Salí de mi alcoba hecho una fiera

-Yo pensé que no te ibas a despertar-hablo Leah apagando la radio-o la boda se cancela

-Que haces aquí Leah-dije malhumorado

-Apurándote porque ya son las cinco treinta y te tienes que bañar y tienes que comer algo

-¡¿Qué?!-corrí al baño-porque no me despertaron

-Porque saben cómo te pones Jacob y que yo soy la única que no te tiene miedo

Me bañe rápido y cuando salí Leah había puesto en la mesa huevos revueltos con un litro de jugo de naranja, fui a comérmelos y después me cambie

-Leah porque usamos trajes los de la manada-me queje-me estoy asando

-Porque por primera vez van a traer ropa y en las fotos de recuerdo queremos tenerlos como hombres decentes y no como strippers

Eso si me hizo reír, tuvimos que salir una hora de anticipación para llegar a paso normal, no tenía ni cinco minutos parado enfrente de mis hombres de honor cuando llego Nessie

Hoy se veía hermosa con su vestido blanco entallado por todas partes y su pequeño velo que le cubría la cabeza y el peinado que llevaba

Cuando me la entrego Edward me dijo que la cuidara o si no la vida se me acabaría en un instante

Estaba teniendo sueños que por poquito no escucho cuando el sacerdote dice:

-Jacob Black-me dio un pequeño codazo Nessie-acepta usted como esposa para cuidarla y protegerla hasta que algún percance los separe

"Eso de percance se refiere a Edward y a todos los Cullen matándome" pensé

Vi de reojo como a Edward se le levantaba las comisuras de los labios dado el chiste que le causo mi comentario mental

-Si acepto

-Entonces con el derecho que a mí me corresponde los declaro marido y mujer-nos hecho agua-puede besar a la novia

La recepción hubo un manjar para los licántropos y los humanos y nos tenían separados por especie

Cuando llego el momento de lanzar el ramo tuve que agarrar a mi amada esposa por las pantorrillas mientas ella aventaba el ramo que le cayó a Leah

Fue un martirio para mí cuando le tuve que quitar el ligero con mi boca, estaba de lujurioso que Edward y Jasper me zapearon

Entre Rosalie y Emmet nos regalaron la luna de miel que fue unos boletos en avión a Cancún, México y nos prestarían su casa durante un mes

En el avión me la estaba comiendo a besos y el vuelo se me hizo eterno

La casa era lujosa pero pequeña, estaba en una colina donde si salías al patio trasero podías ver claramente el mar y las olas golpeando con las piedras mientras la brisa acariciaba la piel

"Entre todos los Cullen me quieren matar de sofocación" pensé

Entramos y tome en brazos a Nessie mientras la besaba y mi miembro ya se estaba extendiendo y le molestaba el pantalón. Nessie paro el beso unos segundos después

-Ve a la recamara y espérame mientras me pongo un poco más cómoda-se fue al baño y yo obedecí su instrucción

Estando en la cama pude ver un papel con una letra claramente hermosa

_Jacob:_

_Mira perro, ella es nuestra sobria y donde le hagas algo no vas a tener más descendencia y la muerte te espera_

_P.D. trágate la nota y no digas nada_

_Atentamente_

_Rosalie y Emmet Cullen_

Cuando entro al cuarto me dejo completamente con la boca abierta por lo sexy que se veía

Traía un baby doll blanco que hacían que su cuerpo se llenara de rombitos y que se le saliera un poquito los pezones por ellos

Yo traía nada más mi bóxer, ella se acerco muy seductoramente y se subió encima de mí y tuve que empezar a recorrer todo su cuerpo con mi mano mientras ella me besaba muy tiernamente

-Ahora hazme completamente tuya-me pidió mientras su mano viajaba a mi pene

La acomode en la cama y empecé a besarle todo el cuerpo y mis dedos empezaron a jugar en su vagina, ella gemía y se retorcía de placer

-Ya métemelo-me ordeno

Yo era nuevo también en esto y sabía que era doloroso pero placentero para ella

Inicie con embestidas suaves pero conforme lo hacia ella me pedía que fuera más rápido, terminamos cuando los dos llegamos al clímax y ella gimoteo mi nombre

-Jacob

-Te amo-le dije mientras mi boca succionaba su pezón

Básicamente no salimos para nada de la casa solamente comíamos y nos íbamos a hacer el amor, lo hicimos hasta en la cochera

Fue el día antes de regresar cuando ella empezó con su forma de comer muy extraño

-Pollo crudo-dijo mientras lo sacaba del refrigerador-que rico y con un litro de sangre

No le dije nada solamente la deje comer lo que a ella se le antojaba y cuando ya me di cuenta bien de su cambio físico fue cuando estábamos en el aeropuerto a punto de subir al avión

-Creo que nos van a regañar porque no salimos a hacer ejercicio-le tome su barriga

Ella se rio y me dio un codazo en las costillas pero también se dio cuenta que me dijo:

-Solamente en la noche de ahora en adelante-me beso

En el aeropuerto de Seattle nos estaba esperando Sam y toda la manada, en cuanto Seth se acerco a mi esposa sentí ganas de golpearlo pero también ganas de dejar que cuidara de mi esposa

-Hola Nessie-la abrazó Seth-oye creo que los Cullen van a matar a Jacob

-Ya ni digas porque no hicimos nada de ejercicio-se rio mi amada

Entonces caí en la cuenca de que Nessie no estaba obteniendo esa figura por no hacer ejercicio si no que ya estaba esperando a alguien dentro de esa pancita

-Ness-la jale tantito-necesito preguntarte algo a solas

Solamente afirmo con la cabeza y nos alejamos lo suficiente para que no escucharan

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste tu periodo?

Se puso a pensar y a hacer cuentas

-Quince días antes de la boda-contesto como si nada-¿Por qué?

Me quede paralizado, porque la primera o la segunda semana que estuvimos de luna de miel le tocaba menstruar, al parecer ella también se dio cuenta de eso que solamente dijo

-¡Estoy embarazada!-corrió a abrazar a Emily, Leah y Kim

Yo trague en seco y Sam se me acerco y me dio un puñetazo

-Mejor ve viendo como se lo explicas a los Cullen-se burlo

-Ya mejor me voy despidiendo de Uds. Y cuiden a Nessie por mí


	17. Chapter 17

**DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERO, LA BODA, LUNA DE MIEL Y¿UN INESPERADA BEBE?**

**Jacob POV**

Toda la manada junto con los Cullen decidieron hacerme una despedida de soltero, no fuimos a ver a chicas bailar sobre una mesa ni nada por el estilo sino que lo nuestro fue más una pelea amistosa en el bosque donde cada miembro tenia que pelear conmigo pero lanzándome globos de agua y pintura mientras yo intentaba atacarlos de la misma manera

La noche anterior de la boda los Cullen me mandaron a dormir a casa de mi padre junto con mi ahora cuñado Paul

-Espero que tus ronquidos no me despierten en la madrugada-dijo mientras me lanzaba una almohada

-Pero mira quién habla si cuando tu y mi hermana lo hacen hasta la mansión Cullen se escucha tus maullidos

Eso no le pareció porque me fulmino con la mirada

Ya me iba a acostar cuando toco la puerta mi papa

-A delante papa-abrió la puerta y entro con su silla de ruedas

-Hijo me alegro llegar a poderte ver casar-las lagrimas se le juntaron en los ojos-se que tu madre estaría orgullosa de eso y sé que yo no tengo inmortalidad para ver crecer a tu familia pero me alegro de por lo menos ver a mi hijo casarse y espero que seas muy feliz toda la eternidad y sabes que lo que me dura de vida cuentas conmigo para lo que sea

No se espero a que hablara simplemente salió de mi habitación y cerró la puerta

No pensé que estuviera tan cansado porque inmediatamente toque la almohada y caí profundamente dormido, no supe a qué hora era cuando me despertó la radio a todo volumen. Salí de mi alcoba hecho una fiera

-Yo pensé que no te ibas a despertar-hablo Leah apagando la radio-o la boda se cancela

-Que haces aquí Leah-dije malhumorado

-Apurándote porque ya son las cinco treinta y te tienes que bañar y tienes que comer algo

-¡¿Qué?-corrí al baño-porque no me despertaron

-Porque saben cómo te pones Jacob y que yo soy la única que no te tiene miedo

Me bañe rápido y cuando salí Leah había puesto en la mesa huevos revueltos con un litro de jugo de naranja, fui a comérmelos y después me cambie

-Leah porque usamos trajes los de la manada-me queje-me estoy asando

-Porque por primera vez van a traer ropa y en las fotos de recuerdo queremos tenerlos como hombres decentes y no como strippers

Eso si me hizo reír, tuvimos que salir una hora de anticipación para llegar a paso normal, no tenía ni cinco minutos parado enfrente de mis hombres de honor cuando llego Nessie

Hoy se veía hermosa con su vestido blanco entallado por todas partes y su pequeño velo que le cubría la cabeza y el peinado que llevaba

Cuando me la entrego Edward me dijo que la cuidara o si no la vida se me acabaría en un instante

Estaba teniendo sueños que por poquito no escucho cuando el sacerdote dice:

-Jacob Black-me dio un pequeño codazo Nessie-acepta usted como esposa para cuidarla y protegerla hasta que algún percance los separe

"Eso de percance se refiere a Edward y a todos los Cullen matándome" pensé

Vi de reojo como a Edward se le levantaba las comisuras de los labios dado el chiste que le causo mi comentario mental

-Si acepto

-Entonces con el derecho que a mí me corresponde los declaro marido y mujer-nos hecho agua-puede besar a la novia

La recepción hubo un manjar para los licántropos y los humanos y nos tenían separados por especie

Cuando llego el momento de lanzar el ramo tuve que agarrar a mi amada esposa por las pantorrillas mientas ella aventaba el ramo que le cayó a Leah

Fue un martirio para mí cuando le tuve que quitar el ligero con mi boca, estaba de lujurioso que Edward y Jasper me zapearon

Entre Rosalie y Emmet nos regalaron la luna de miel que fue unos boletos en avión a Cancún, México y nos prestarían su casa durante un mes

En el avión me la estaba comiendo a besos y el vuelo se me hizo eterno

La casa era lujosa pero pequeña, estaba en una colina donde si salías al patio trasero podías ver claramente el mar y las olas golpeando con las piedras mientras la brisa acariciaba la piel

"Entre todos los Cullen me quieren matar de sofocación" pensé

Entramos y tome en brazos a Nessie mientras la besaba y mi miembro ya se estaba extendiendo y le molestaba el pantalón. Nessie paro el beso unos segundos después

-Ve a la recamara y espérame mientras me pongo un poco más cómoda-se fue al baño y yo obedecí su instrucción

Estando en la cama pude ver un papel con una letra claramente hermosa

_Jacob:_

_Mira perro, ella es nuestra sobria y donde le hagas algo no vas a tener más descendencia y la muerte te espera_

_P.D. trágate la nota y no digas nada_

_Atentamente_

_Rosalie y Emmet Cullen_

Cuando entro al cuarto me dejo completamente con la boca abierta por lo sexy que se veía

Traía un baby doll blanco que hacían que su cuerpo se llenara de rombitos y que se le saliera un poquito los pezones por ellos

Yo traía nada más mi bóxer, ella se acerco muy seductoramente y se subió encima de mí y tuve que empezar a recorrer todo su cuerpo con mi mano mientras ella me besaba muy tiernamente

-Ahora hazme completamente tuya-me pidió mientras su mano viajaba a mi pene

La acomode en la cama y empecé a besarle todo el cuerpo y mis dedos empezaron a jugar en su vagina, ella gemía y se retorcía de placer

-Ya métemelo-me ordeno

Yo era nuevo también en esto y sabía que era doloroso pero placentero para ella

Inicie con embestidas suaves pero conforme lo hacia ella me pedía que fuera más rápido, terminamos cuando los dos llegamos al clímax y ella gimoteo mi nombre

-Jacob

-Te amo-le dije mientras mi boca succionaba su pezón

Básicamente no salimos para nada de la casa solamente comíamos y nos íbamos a hacer el amor, lo hicimos hasta en la cochera

Fue el día antes de regresar cuando ella empezó con su forma de comer muy extraño

-Pollo crudo-dijo mientras lo sacaba del refrigerador-que rico y con un litro de sangre

No le dije nada solamente la deje comer lo que a ella se le antojaba y cuando ya me di cuenta bien de su cambio físico fue cuando estábamos en el aeropuerto a punto de subir al avión

-Creo que nos van a regañar porque no salimos a hacer ejercicio-le tome su barriga

Ella se rio y me dio un codazo en las costillas pero también se dio cuenta que me dijo:

-Solamente en la noche de ahora en adelante-me beso

En el aeropuerto de Seattle nos estaba esperando Sam y toda la manada, en cuanto Seth se acerco a mi esposa sentí ganas de golpearlo pero también ganas de dejar que cuidara de mi esposa

-Hola Nessie-la abrazó Seth-oye creo que los Cullen van a matar a Jacob

-Ya ni digas porque no hicimos nada de ejercicio-se rio mi amada

Entonces caí en la cuenca de que Nessie no estaba obteniendo esa figura por no hacer ejercicio si no que ya estaba esperando a alguien dentro de esa pancita

-Ness-la jale tantito-necesito preguntarte algo a solas

Solamente afirmo con la cabeza y nos alejamos lo suficiente para que no escucharan

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste tu periodo?

Se puso a pensar y a hacer cuentas

-Quince días antes de la boda-contesto como si nada-¿Por qué?

Me quede paralizado, porque la primera o la segunda semana que estuvimos de luna de miel le tocaba menstruar, al parecer ella también se dio cuenta de eso que solamente dijo

-¡Estoy embarazada!-corrió a abrazar a Emily, Leah y Kim

Yo trague en seco y Sam se me acerco y me dio un puñetazo

-Mejor ve viendo como se lo explicas a los Cullen-se burlo

-Ya mejor me voy despidiendo de Uds. Y cuiden a Nessie por mí


	18. Chapter 18

**ABUELOS**

**Nessie POV**

Iba a ser mama, tan joven y ya mama. Si es niño espero que se parezca a Jacob con esos hermosos ojos negros y la piel tostada pero si es niña espero que saque el color de piel blanca como la leche con canela, los ojos negros o chocolate como los de mi mami

Leah me saco de mi ensoñación

-Nessie ya sabes cómo decírselo a tus padres-pude ver como Jacob se tensaba en su asiento

-No, no lo sé

Tenía que pensar rápido o mejor dejar de pensar dado que mi… pero claro mi mami nos puede ayudar

-Ya lo pensé Lee – le dedique una sonrisa a mi amiga

-¿Y cuál es?- se paró en seco de la carrera que llevábamos por el bosque y los demás siguieron corriendo

-Mira y veras-saqué mi celular y le mande un mensaje a mi mami con una sola palabra ESCUDO

No podía pensar mucho ni muy concreto dado que mi papi ya estaba moritoriandome los pensamientos y cualquier cosa que pensara demás seguramente le iba a ir de la patada a mí amado Jake

Ya estábamos por llegar, ya podía oír a mi tío Emmet riéndose de algo que seguramente él ocasiono

-Bueno Jacob-le dijo Paul en son de broma-me dices que le van a hacer a tus órganos reproductores después de esto y si sales de esta vas a ser mi héroe

Me empecé a reír de su broma y Jacob le dio un puñetazo en la espalda

-Bueno pequeña-me entrego mi maleta Seth-nos vemos al rato cuando todo el lio allá pasado y cuida a ese bebe

Jacob unió su mano a la mía y nos decidimos a caminar a la casa, en cuanto entramos a la casa todos estaban en la sala esperándonos

-Bienvenida mi cielo-me abrazo mi abuelita meme-te extrañamos mucho

No sé como lo vayan a tomar pero bueno hay que dejar que Emmet haga su trabajo

-Espero que no hayan destrozado el cuarto-nos saludo tía Rosalie

-Seguramente no destrozaron el cuarto mi Rose-me abrazo Emmet-destrozaron toda la casa

-Tío no nos delates-me burle y le seguí la corriente

La tarde paso sin problemas hasta que ya me desespero y se los solté de golpe

-¡BUENO FAMILIA ESTOY EMBARAZADA!

Todos quedaron en shock incluyendo a Jacob que no se lo esperaba


End file.
